New Room
by Disco Shop Girl
Summary: ROTS AU: The physical boundary between Anakin and his loved ones is starting to wear him down. Perhaps Padmé can help? [Anakin–Padmé, Leia, Luke, Obi–Wan, OCs]
1. Prologue

New Room

**Author:** Disco Shop Girl  
**Disclaimer:** Characters, worlds, etc. aren't mine.  
**Warnings:** The M rating is for real. Take note now - this fic has adult scenes! They can't be cut out - they're part of the story. That means _**NC-17** _younglings! I'll warn at the end of the previous chapter, and at the beginning of the chapters they're in, but just beware - alright?  
**Background: **ROTS AU: Starts near the end of Revenge of the Sith. Instead of following Anakin to Mustafar, Padmé inadvertently revealed Anakin's location to Obi-Wan. The Jedi master went to the lava planet alone, and took part in the same battle, with the same result.  
**Summary: **The physical boundary between Anakin and his loved ones is starting to wear him down. Perhaps Padmé can help?  
**Timeframe: **2 months post ROTS  
**Thanks: **I was so heartened by all that really positive feedback I got for my last fic. I want to thank you all so much - I was truly overwhelmed. You've encouraged me to continue and improve - and I'm going to try to!

* * *

_What Came Before (Prologue)_

"Where is Padmé? Is she…safe?" Anakin asked, taken aback by the way his voice came out.

Taken aback and then disgusted. It held an edge of intimidation he wasn't giving it. And it was deep. So much deeper than his own voice.

_What's _wrong_ with my own voice?_ he thought indignantly.

"I'm sorry my friend. I'm afraid after Obi-Wan discovered your whereabouts from her, he killed her."

The outrageous physical pain that continued to scream through his body was nothing compared to the anguish that rushed in to engulf his heart. No. No! He'd done all this for her! He'd sacrificed everything for her. He was like this for _her_. How could she be gone? He'd felt no threat to her when he left, how could Obi-Wan – Obi-Wan.

He hated him. It had been born when his friend had refused to take him to Utapatu. It had intensified when the master had jumped from his Jedi fighter on to the Mustafar landing platform and started demanding that Anakin give up the safety the Emperor was bringing billions of beings for the simple sake of electing their leaders. And it had solidified when Obi-Wan left him to die, mutilated and on fire at the edge of the lava flow.

But now, he'd not only destroyed Anakin's physical being, he'd killed Padmé. Padmé. Even as his soul had spurned everything the Jedi had stood for, even as he was leaning back against the righted operating table, suffering unimaginable pain, he would never have thought Obi-Wan capable. The man who had been with him for so long, who had been such a trusted companion. Anakin had never once thought him capable of killing a pregnant woman.

Let alone Padmé.

In fact, it went against all common sense. Obi-Wan had screamed at him that his allegiance was to democracy. Why then kill Padmé? Anakin finally understood what she had hidden from him. Not an affair with his mentor, as he'd misunderstood, but an opposition against the creation of an empire. Why would you kill her, if your allegiance was to democracy? Surely she would be your biggest ally?

But none of that mattered. He'd killed the only reason Anakin had to live.

_My beloved_ his heart screamed.

Externally his voice screamed as well. But it was a long and haunting "no," of terrible pain.

He crushed everything he could, ripping at the force to destroy droids and objects alike. Control long forgotten as his mind briefly released consciousness to scour everything in range, like his heart itself was scoured. Only the emperor remained untouched.

Which he could feel Palpatine's eagerness about. Eager? Whatever for? Eager that Anakin be angry? Why?

"There is a small problem. Some of the Jedi escaped the temple, hiding still on Coruscant I believe. I can feel how strong you are getting. Deal with them while I deal with the Senate. Keep your mind off your wife."

_Padmé _his whole being wept for what was lost.

_Why did she have to die? Why couldn't I save her? Why did Obi-Wan have to kill her?_

"Go now," the leader encouraged him.

The new Emperor nodded and left Anakin to slowly adapt to walking on his new artificial feet, legs. It felt horrible. Unbalanced, awkward. And the pain it shot through him fuelled his loathing. The Jedi would pay for Obi-Wan's crimes.

But first there was something he had to do. Though he knew the emperor would not support it, Anakin slowly made his way to the speeder bay. After all,Palpatine hadgone to do something with the senate. And Anakin _would_ round up the rogue Jedi. But first his heart had to stop being tugged and battered, and with some sense of morbid fascination see just how cruel the universe had been to him. How cruel Obi-Wan had been to him.

The betrayal of his friend spurned him towards where transport could be found. People stared, turned their eyes, were appalled by his appearance. And those that didn't have the decency to keep their shocked thoughts from passing through their lips suddenly found their throats constricting, until he had passed by them when they dropped to the floor gasping.

But he didn't notice. His mind was preoccupied with Padmé. How Obi-Wan had seen fit to _hurt_ her. She was so big there would have been no way for her to even try to escape from him. She was so vulnerable, and the Jedi master had seen fit to take advantage of that. All she'd done was love him! And she'd had to pay with death for association. Why? Why!

He guided the speeder at an angry pace towards her beautiful home. Their home. No one's home now. Pulled up at the same balcony where mere days ago he'd kissed her goodbye, left her softly crying and told her he'd be back soon, all she had to do was wait for him. Wait. How ridiculous, was all he could think now. He should have sent her away to be safe. Carrying the child of an ex-Jedi had left her vulnerable, in fact, being known as his friend had left her vulnerable. After all, Obi-Wan didn't know about their baby. How had he not seen that she wasn't safe?

He stepped out of the open cockpit onto the firm, perfect floor and strode inside. Like he was determined to be confronted with the horror of it all. He briefly wondered if her body still lay somewhere on the floor. A lightsaber gash through her stomach. So Obi-Wan could be sure that his unborn child had perished too.

Anakin's fist clenched as he surveyed the small entryway with that thought.

He hated Obi-Wan.

The murderous traitor had not only left him to die, but killed Padmé and murdered the beginnings of their family before it had even come to life.

Hated him.

Why were the lights on so dim? Had she been sleeping when he killed her? Had the lights remained this way since? The Jedi master must truly be evil. To kill Padmé in her sleep. Not even give her a chance.Anakin had seen her deny their relationship so perfectly, he had no doubt she would have been able to convince Obi-Wan she didn't know where he was. If only she'd been awake. Although the emperor had said he'd somehow managed to draw Anakin's location from Padmé. Perhapsthe planet's namehad been ripped from her mind?

Taking a deep breath he took the final step and crossed the threshold. Into their bedroom. There she lay. Turned on her side away from him. Unruly hair tumbling over her shoulders.

Perfect. Like she was simply asleep. This sleep, however, was ghastly – eternal.

He reached out in sadness. Needing to know how different she felt. Now that it was simply her body, and nothing was there. She felt…

Warm. He felt her blood as it coursed softly through her veins. Still moving? And her breath as it tickled quietly from her nose, her chest rising and falling and…

A sudden loud cry from behind him as under his mask his eyes widened. His heart started thudding in his chest as hope pumped far too much adrenaline into his veins.

And with that cry

"I'm coming," murmured her voice from where her body lay.

Not cold. Not dead. Not even harmed. And no longer pregnant.

"Padmé?" his artifically altered voice questioned with none of the sincerity that plagued his confused mind.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

Padmé nodded her farewell to Anakin's doctor and the engineer in her employ, then left the suite.

"M'lady," a harsh voice greeted as it emerged from the turbolift.

"My day is done," she reported in a no-nonsense fashion that befitted the co-chancellor. "You will of course escort me home."

She sent him no covert looks, not even the slightest hint that the dark menacing creature meant more to her than security.

His head bowed and he took a step back, allowing her to enter the turbolift and not enquiring as to the identity of her last meeting's participants. He knew better than to ask. It was always someone mediocre.

Mindful of cameras placed in the small enclosed space her bodyguard stood rigidly in front of her, hands clasped behind his back. On alert for danger.

Behind him she stood silently.

The harsh sounds of forced and rhythmic mechanical breathing filled the small room as they quickly ascended to the landing platform. He respectfully followed a pace behind to her shuttle, though his senses were stretched out far in front, routinely scanning their transport for anything untoward.

"Are my children at home?" Padmé inquired, seemingly innocent as she eyed the pilot warily.

The shuttle took off smoothly, moving quickly through lanes of traffic towards her apartment.

"On last check with their minder they were about to take their baths," he replied.

She nodded curtly and kept her eyes forward, travelling the rest of the distance in silence. She knew he didn't trust himself to speak to her beyond that of a professional in her employ when they were outside their home. And it helped maintain the pretence that he was a ruthless, heartless bodyguard.

As they landed beside their lavish balcony space he allowed himself one small luxury. Moving quickly he stepped off before her.

_Very unusual_, she noted, her thoughts suddenly flying in panic to ideas of what could be waiting before them. What could be inside that had harmed their children.

What happened instead startled her.

He stood on the platform and offered out his hand. Her breath caught in her throat at the simple gesture, and her heart couldn't stop itself from leaping.

With a small part of her mind always thinking about who could have been watching them, and maintaining pretences, she reached out and confidently placed her hand in his.

"Thank you," she said clearly and stepped out onto their long low balcony.

But her eyes lingered on his helmeted head just enough to ensure the – albeit disguised, romantic gesture – was understood and subtly appreciated.

As soon as they were within the small alcove off her bedroom and their privacy was assured from any peering eyes, she stopped walking away from him. She turned around, placed her flat palm in the middle of his chest and said softly "thank you" with a lot more love and feeling behind it.

"You're welcome," that stiff, mechanised voice answered.

She hated that it portrayed a creature much older than the one who lay within the dark helmet. She longed to see the person she remembered, and hear the lost voice that murmured to her in dreams. Hopefully her special project in the apartment next door would be completed soon.

"We're home!" she called, giving him a last smile then turning to find their children.

"We're just getting dressed after a bath!" the happy voice of one of her trusted Nubian carers called out.

She made her way into the lush nursery and smiled to see their twins, just being picked up from being clothed.

Though he cut an imposing figure, whether he wanted to or not, the people who cared for the children had come to understand that just because you couldn't read his emotions didn't mean he was angry.

As Padmé held her arms out and was cheerfully handed Luke, Anakin's cold dark form was accordingly handed Leia, and the pair of women disappeared with a small smile.

"Hello my precious!" Padmé greeted her son with a big smile, nuzzling her face into his hair as she raised him for a cuddle.

"Mmmm, you smell so sweet and fresh. Did you have fun in your bath? Yeah?"

She bounced the baby a little and held him close, smiling at Anakin as he held Leia.

He couldn't smell them. Was afraid to hold them close in fear of crushing them. And it killed her that, though she knew he doted on their twins, she couldn't see the love in his eyes.

"They're so perfect," came the harsh cold voice.

_Look past it_, she reminded herself. _Imagine his voice, he truly means it._

"I know," she grinned.

Luke got a lot of the kisses she couldn't give to her husband. And then she leaned over into Anakin's arms and gave Leia a whole lot more. Raising her head as she finally pulled away she pressed a quick one to the suit which sustained Anakin's life, right over his heart. Despite the fact that he couldn't feel it, the gesture still meant something to her.

"You are so beautiful," the voice conveyed without feeling as she placed her baby son into his tiny bed.

Anakin placed Leia down beside her brother and awkwardly put an arm around Padmé as she settled them both in.

"It's only because I'm so happy," she grinned, not actually looking at him as she tucked little blankets up.

He raised his free hand and a small set of shapes nestling by the window came floating across the room, drifting above each of the twins in small circles, one of them emitting a soft tune.

She stood up and leaned into the thick padding that encompassed him, resting her head lightly on his shoulder. He was obviously self-conscious about it and she did everything she could to assure him, reaching up and holding his hand to her shoulder, though she knew he couldn't feel it.

They stood watching as their twins slowly drifted off, each one fascinated by the paths Anakin force-manipulated the small, shiny shapes to gently move in, to a point where slumber settled over them.

"Good night my precious ones," Padmé murmured, leaning over to kiss each of their two-month old heads goodnight as Anakin gave the shapes a final gentle push with his palm, returning them to their home on the window seat.

---

Anakin watched in fascination as she gave the small team that protected their younglings the night off and settled to eat her dinner.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, hating the way his voice sounded.

Accusing or ordering. Those were the only two tones his voice could take. Why not loving? Why not a soft inquiry? Why did it always have to sound so cold?

She smiled at him and it stabbed at his heart like it did every time. Her focus always ended just before his eyes. She couldn't see him anymore. Only the helmet that covered his head. And though he despised what his body looked like now, he hated even more that Padmé could no longer look him in the eye.

"I sent them away because I don't have a very busy day tomorrow. I'd like to get up for my own children tonight. Will you help me?" she asked confidently, his heart pounding.

"Of course," came his rough answer and he wanted to scream.

He wanted it to sound soft, and reassuring. Like he felt. He was pleased that she wanted him to do something so normal with her. He _wanted_ to get up in the middle of the night like any other new parent. And he wanted it to sound like that! He wanted her to see the smile on his face!

"Most of my meetings are in my office tomorrow, and I have the morning off. If you'd like you could visit the temple tomorrow," she gently offered.

There was a silence filled by the sound of his forced breathing as she focused intently on her dinner.

It was a very careful offer, and he knew how much she longed for him to take it up. He still felt so awkward, so filled with remorse. He felt he was defiling the sanctity of the place even thinking about it, let alone pondering stepping foot within its walls.

"Obi-wan mentioned to my assistant that he wanted to see you," she prompted as the silence stretched out interminably.

"Would you like me to go?" he asked.

She looked up at him and paused as she lifted the laden shiny utensil to her mouth. She paused, then nodded.

"I think you need to talk to him," she encouraged.

From behind the one-way vision of his mask he watched her chew quietly and finally nodded.

"I will."

"Thank you," she grinned at him.

He sensed an unusual amount of glee coming from her and wondered what that was about. No doubt he'd find out sooner or later – she couldn't be that happy about him going to meet the person who had put him in this suit in the first place.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

"I think we need to take Luke and Leia to Naboo," she sprung on him once the children had fallen asleep a few nights later.

He gulped behind his mask, looked up at her from his position on the couch. It had been a long time since he'd seen her in her nightgown.

"I want them to see the lakes, and the waterfalls. And I'd like to see my parents," she informed him.

He said nothing as she walked around unaffectedly, and he began to believe that she truly had no idea what she was doing to him. He balled his fists up tightly. Not long ago he'd have been able to caress her bare shoulders, kiss her soft neck, _hold_ her and feel her and smell her and taste her! And NOW he could do nothing but watch as her very form aroused him in a way that could no longer be satisfied.

He was reminded of why he couldn't do all those things, and his mind filled with some very appropriate words only one who'd dwelled on a Hutt-controlled planet would blush at hearing.

"I can't leave the city for long periods of time without being trapped in here," he reminded.

How he wanted that to sound gentle. It was gentle when it came out of his mouth. But it wasn't when it hit his ears.

"I need my chamber," he ground out.

That had sounded angry, as it had meant to. Not angry at her. Angry at himself. Angry at his position.

"I know," she conceded. "It's just a wish. I forget sometimes, you have to remind me."

He growled angrily. Finally his frustrations, the ones he'd been bottling up inside for weeks now, began to burst out.

"I hate this Padmé. I hate being in here. I hate not touching you. I hate that I haven't held my children like I want to and I _HATE_ what you do to me that I can do absolutely nothing about."

She looked at him startled, like she hadn't really expected him to have these feelings.

"You look so beautiful. I want to pleasure you, I want to love you and I can't," he tried to explain.

His mind had briefly flittered to the idea of offering her an option out of their marriage, so she could find solace in the arms of another, many a time in his trapped hell. But he didn't quite have the courage to let her go, let alone think of her in the arms of another.

"Anakin," she breathed softly with regret.

"I'm sorry," his voice modulator pounded out. "I didn't mean for that to come out. I just haven't seen you in that since before."

He indicated with his arm the soft satin he'd last seen when, though tormented by her impending death and driven into a downward spiral of hate, he'd been complete enough to touch her. Properly.

---

Chapter Three contains adult, NC-17 scenes. Chapter Four does not.

---


	4. Chapter 3

**This chapter contains adult, NC-17 scenes. The next chapter does not.**

Author's note: It has been slash fic through and through since I was...well forever! Always! So this is my first attempt at well, non-slash which has always previously squicked me. However I've read some really good A/P stuff, so I hope this isn't too bad and apologies in advance if it is _crosses fingers_.

---

_Chapter Three_

She bit her lip and threw a subtle glance to the apartment's main entrance.

_Dare I? Now is as good a time as any. Why wait and torture him any longer? Torture yourself any longer_.

"I have a surprise for you," she suddenly smiled.

His position suddenly stiffened. She could almost tell what he was thinking. Why was she smiling when he'd just admitted his seemingly never-ending frustrations?

"Go check on the twins, give me ten minutes then meet me next door."

"Next door?" he questioned.

His confusion was palpable.

"Yes, we now own next door. I think you'll like this surprise. Go."

She shooed him towards their babies' room then disappeared into the kitchen to talk to her handmaiden and the friendly baby-minder on duty.

"We're ducking next door for awhile. Will you two be alright?"

Dormé's eyes smiled secretively at her mistress.

"Fine m'lady. I wish you luck."

"So do I," Padmé allowed a small grin of anticipation to show.

She hurried to their bedroom and hastily found a robe, belting it around the waist to hide her attire as she moved through the apartment and slipped out into the hallway.

"Here goes nothing," she murmured to herself as she keyed the lock to the only other apartment on the floor.

Now hers too.

Butterflies of anticipation that had not visited since – when? Probably the day she'd dreaded telling Anakin something grew inside her. They were back with a vengeance.

Her constructors had finished it the day before, and she'd spoken to Anakin's doctor that morning about specifics.

The once large open apartment that would have greeted a visitor was now nothing more than a small antechamber with two doors.

The door to the right opened as she approached it and she quickly moved inside. Tugging her robe off and leaving it to the floor she slipped the thin material of her nightgown over her head and stepped into a purpose built decontaminator.

Hurrying she had redressed and was awaiting Anakin's rather intimidating presence when he finally sounded the door chime.

She slapped a panel on the wall and the door opened, then closed behind him as he stepped in.

"What is it?" he asked.

---

He was so confused. So very confused. His beautiful wife had bought the apartment next door – for what? Their own space was more than adequate, and the twins couldn't even roll over yet, they needed no more room to live.

There were two doors. What was it? What were they?

"What is it?" he asked, swallowing as he turned to look at her.

Strings of pearls caressing her arms and that blue. It was soft to touch, he remembered. He remembered sliding his hands over it as they kissed. Did other things behind properly locked doors.

Taking his hand she carefully pressed a button and the door to the left opened revealing a stark chamber.

Confused he followed her as she took his hand and led him inside.

There was a small puff of air and he realised the chamber was pressurised. She led him to the end of a utilitarian bed and sat him down.

Then settled herself in his lap. Her nightgown riding up her smooth legs to reveal soft pale skin he could only dream about. Her legs dangled down his sides and he tried not to think about it.

"Padmé?" he murmured.

Tried to murmur. It didn't come out as the hoarse, loving endearment he'd meant it to, and if she could have seen his face she would have encountered confusion and hard fought attempts to fight down lust.

Suddenly her hands were behind his field of vision and he could hear her fingers on his helmet. Trying to undo the clasps.

He suddenly jerked his head back and grasped her wrists.

"What are you doing!"

_You'll kill me,_ he added silently.

"It's alright," she lovingly smiled.

Her hands freed themselves, although this time rested just on his shoulders.

"It's for us. It's a sterilized chamber."

He baulked. _Not sterilized anymore!_ He thought.

"Padmé I can see what you're trying to do but it doesn't work like that. _You_ aren't sterile," he informed her, though he longed for it to be untrue.

He could certainly see what her plan had been.

"Untrue. I've talked to your doctor."

She gestured around the room, at its stark walls and the hard bed with nothing more than insulating blankets to cover it. Not the soft sheets and Naboo blankets that covered what had once been _their_ bed next door.

"This room is just. For. Us," she whispered in his ear, enunciating every word.

"The other room is for me to decontaminate so I can touch you. Without this."

She tapped his helmet.

"Can I take it off now?" she asked his permission eagerly.

He sat in silence, turned his head left and right to examine the room.

"My doctor said you could be in here with me? And this can come off?"

She nodded and bounced a little in his lap. He'd not seen her so happy in months. But while he wanted to be just as joyous, his stomach dropped.

"I don't look the same," he said carefully.

"Anakin you must be joking."

She was already reaching back to the small clasps she'd studied so many times on the back of the hard case that trapped her husband's head.

He reached up and trapped her fingers to the helmet.

"I don't know if I want you to see me. I don't know if I can. I am not the man you married."

Her hands froze and he wished more than anything that she could see the fear in his eyes and understand.

"But I know that I need to see you. I haven't seen _you_ in so long I'm beginning to think you are this outer shell I see…Please?" she entreated softly.

He didn't say anything but finally relented, dropping his hands slowly to his sides and nodding almost imperceptibly.

Turning her attention to the small clips she grasped the buckles and firmly pulled them forward. Fiddling for a moment she finally worked it out, removing the back of the helmet and setting it beside her on the bed.

She carefully noted the length of his hair, shorter than when he'd still been Obi-Wan's Padawan. She held her breath as she then reached forward and clasped the front, eyes focused firmly on where his face would appear.

She hadn't truly set eyes on him in months, and oh how she needed to. With a final tug the faceplate came away and she had to force herself not to gasp and hurt his feelings more.

His eyes were firmly on the floor as she studied his face.

"Oh Ani," she sighed softly, tracing the side of a deep angry scar that had still yet to heal properly.

Though it was starting to disappear beneath hair it was still clearly there and it was deep. On top of his head. For a brief moment anger flared not at him but at what Kenobi had failed to protect her husband from. And what the master had inflicted in his attempts.

His skin was much much paler than was healthy, and his hair a lot darker. No sun would be radiation bleaching it now. And the soft curls she'd enjoyed playing with so much were definitely gone.

But his features were all there, and they were all still the same.

Her fingertips ran down the length of his nose. His jaw. Around the soft cartilage of his ears. Finally she cupped his face and raised it.

"Look at me," she almost whispered.

---

He almost didn't want to look up. He feared the disgust in her eyes. At least with the helmet she could pretend that he still existed, same as always, beneath all the armour. Now there was no hiding it.

"Look at me," she repeated to him and he reluctantly lifted his gaze.

Into her eyes. And she was perfect. His vision no longer compromised he could see everything. Her eyes were _brown_, irises differentiated not in various shades of red but flecks of many hues surrounded her black pupils. Her hair full of a thousand colours. His senses went into overload with everything. Her skin, her lips; her nightgown startled him with the blue. And the feeling of complete love that spilt from her and washed over him.

"I've missed you Ani," she murmured straight into his mouth.

"Padmé," he echoed back to her, reaching up to sweep a tendril off her face.

They both startled at the sound of his voice.

"Hey," she grinned, her eyes suddenly very shiny. "You sound like you!"

She took his hands and placed them on her hips.

"Say my name again," she whispered to him as she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Padmé," he repeated, and he loved it.

He said it with love and it sounded like that! It was soft and rumbled out of him!

"Again! Again again!" she pleaded excitedly as she started raining her soft little kisses onto his cheeks.

He pressed his lips to her skin and happiness started exploding inside him.

"Padmé Padmé Padmé," he obliged with a small laugh as he pulled her close.

He could feel the pressure of his padding pushing at his chest and he loved it.

"Can we kiss?" he asked tentatively.

Even if the answer was no he didn't care. She could hear him speak how he intended to sound! He could _see _her again. Her lips could touch him, he could hear her properly. But to kiss her properly…

She leaned forward and answered his question for him and all breath escaped him.

---

_Oh ANI_ her mind cried out as she sunk into his kiss.

She wrapped her arms tightly round his head and held him as close as she could as their lips caressed for long moments.

"It's been too long," he murmured as he pressed further kisses to her mouth when she pulled away to catch breath.

She nodded and shifted further forward in his lap, slowly lengthening her kisses to his cheeks. There were more plans for tonight than simply enjoying his kisses once more.

"I had them make this for us because I need you to touch me Ani," she said softly, pulling away and looking him in the eye.

His face frowned, then deepened when her own lit up.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You're frowning!" she grinned with a smile that could light up the entire room.

"So?" he asked, even more confused.

"I can see it! I can see your face!"

She traced the frown lines on his forehead with her hand though they quickly disappeared. He captured her hands and pressed soft kisses to them as his lips got very use to reacquainting themselves with the softness of her skin.

"I've missed you so much," he told her quietly as he caressed the perfection of her fingers with his mouth.

"You know I've missed you too. You know how much I need you. And I intend to be with you Ani."

She said her last words just firmly enough to make him pause and raise his eyes to hers.

"Padmé," he said softly.

She melted inside at the sound of his voice saying her name again, even if the tone intended warning. She didn't care though. He could be as self conscious as he wanted with everyone else. But not here. Here was for them to just be together.

"It's alright," she reassured him. "I talked to your doctor remember?"

His eyes widened at the very notion of what very private discussion she'd had with his physician.

"I –" he swallowed. Hard.

"If you're scared, that's okay," she assured him lovingly.

She stood and tugged him up to reluctantly follow, leading him around to sit on the side of the bed then pushing him down.

She started kissing him tenderly once more.

"You can be scared. You don't even have to touch me if you don't want to."

She leaned forward and nibbled very softly on his earlobe. In a way he'd always enjoyed previously. Though some people now knew of their marriage, they'd been together for going on five years, and they had two children together, she still couldn't bring herself to speak the following words above anything but a private whisper directly into his ear.

"I'll just arouse you with my lips and my hands, all you have to do is lie back. I'll lower myself onto you so I can feel you inside me and I'll move you in and out of me until you fill me with your pleasure."

He groaned loudly, uncontrollably, and grabbed her hips in his mechanical hands as she climbed onto him, her nightdress riding up once more.

"Padmé," he protested weakly. "I-I'm not the same. My body is…"

He trailed off to gulp as she investigated how to follow his doctor's instructions on carefully undressing him without injuring that which supported his life.

She had one sure fire way to put him at ease.

"Anakin," she firmly sat back, placed herself right over him and moved gently to arouse him as she forced him to look beyond what he perceived as his imperfections. "You think whatever's going on in here is bad?"

She reached a hand down and caressed from his chest to beneath where she was rubbing herself at him, to indicate just where 'here' was. Putting just enough pressure to make sure he could feel it before she went back to undressing him.

"Did it stretch wide enough to squeeze out two human beings recently? You've got _nothing_ to worry about except what you're coming into. I'm not the same, to say the least. But I still can't wait to feel you inside me again. I need you."

He groaned at her words and she felt what she was doing to him. It pleased her enormously.

"Anakin. Say my name again," she murmured, longing for the delicious sound as she finally revealed his chest.

She winced at the small incisions that covered it, where the artificial lung controls emerged from the skin. Half of his chest now dominated by a box that sunk right into his very being.

---

"Padmé," he whispered sadly, looking down to where she was focused.

It was grotesque and he knew it.

"Does it hurt?" she asked him gently, looking up into his eyes with remorse.

He shook his head as he lay there.

Then she seemed to shrug it off and move on and he couldn't be more grateful.

"You don't have to," he quietly reiterated as she struggled to get him out of his coat.

She paused, then thoughtfully removed his right glove.

A look of confusion passed over his face as something seemed to make her happy. He couldn't imagine what, both his hands were mere mechanical appendages now.

"Here's something I remember," she smiled, clasping it in both her hands and lifting it to her cheek, nuzzling into it.

Internally he was quite surprised as she turned her head and kissed the metal palm.

"Are you serious?" he grinned.

"Mmmhmm," she nodded slowly, happily beaming down at him. "I know this hand has pressure sensors, it felt when they were kicking inside me. I remember," she proudly reminded him.

"I guess that's true," he conceded, wondering at how she'd found anything positive in this situation.

Of course if she was right and they could truly make love…

"Padmé it may have felt when the babies were kicking but I don't know if I can use these hands to pleasure you in the way you remember," he said a little doubtfully.

She paused, then slowly kissed the palm once more.

"What?" he asked warily at the sudden shift in her mood he could sense.

Slowly, slowly, she held his hand, kept the palm open. Guided it down her cheek, along the length of her neck. It skimmed the top of her nightgown and then she helped it to cup her breast.

"Anakin," she suddenly groaned beneath her breath, her eyes closing as she gulped.

_Really?_ his mind asked him gleefully.

Her hips started up their slow movements again in reply.

He said nothing as he watched, fascinated. One hand grasping his mechanical wrist, the other covering the back of his hand she dragged his caresses across her chest to the other. She whimpered softly and her eyelids fluttered, though did not open.

"Oh Anakin," she whispered again.

She bent her fingertips and made his own curl in a little, to massage her.

"Ohhh yes," she opened her eyes and smiled down at him.

Leaning down she grasped his newer hand, removed the glove to expose the metal which comfortably sat at his body temperature. She pulled it up too, moved her hands gently to encourage him.

_She seems to enjoy that as much as before_ his mind told him excitedly as he touched her.

"Can you feel them with this hand too?" she asked him, coaxing his thumb onto her nipple.

"Yes," he whispered shortly.

He brushed his finger over the soft tip, knowing instinctively where it should be though she was still covered. She murmured her approval and asked for more.

"Do they feel bigger?" she asked him breathlessly.

Her hips ground down into his and he welcomed the arousal she created. Oh did he.

"Yes they're bigger. They're so full. And perfect," he added on a brief afterthought.

How much did he want to lean up and take them in his mouth? Even through the fabric. But he still didn't want to hurt her. And if he sat up maybe the small box that controlled his lungs would press against her and she'd be reminded of the _thing_ that he'd become – no. It was better not to move and just be content to touch her in this way.

"Why are they bigger?" he asked as he realised that actually, yes, they were quite a bit larger. Fuller.

Though his left hand had not previously experienced the pleasure of touching her chest, his right certainly had and he knew it wasn't a matter of simply different comparisons. Her breasts were much larger. Much firmer.

"It's feeding Luke and Leia, they're swollen with milk," she breathed, finally opening her eyes and looking down at him with eyes full of love but laced with passionate lust.

He knew it shouldn't turn him on. It was a natural process that functioned to feed their babies and help them grow. But what she'd just said went in his ears and fired straight down to his groin.

"I want you to keep touching me but let go for a minute," she smiled at him, leaning forward a little and increasing the pressure as she reached for his jacket.

He looked up to her face, bent his arms back and let her remove it. Then there was silence.

"Is it awful?" he murmured, propping himself up on his elbows and looking at where the stump of what had been his left arm met the new mechanical limb.

She sat back and looked at it thoughtfully. Though she probably didn't register it her hips still turned minute circles over the lump growing beneath them.

"Actually, no," she said pragmatically.

She shrugged her shoulders and grasped his now free hands, coaxing one back to cup her firm breast as she leant down to press a kiss at the previously unseen join.

"Looks the same as the other one always did. Touch me here."

She took his hand, placed it on her exposed thigh.

---

He didn't dare look down to where she'd just put his hand. If he did he might catch a glimpse of more intimate places. And it wouldn't be unheard of for him to lose his resolve and dive down there, not returning until she'd passed out from being forced to heights of pleasure over and over and over again. It certainly wouldn't be the first time.

"Padmé," he groaned again.

He slid his hand up her thigh and to her still slightly swollen abdomen.

"Oh Anakin," she sighed back.

She trailed her hands up and down his chest.

"I'm going to need you inside me soon," she warned him, grasping his hand tighter to her breast.

He nodded, eyes wide as he could only lay there. He hadn't always been this passive when they made love, but she was a site to behold, a site to obey.

She suddenly grasped his hand and put it between her legs, holding it there.

He instinctively went to pull away. He'd only ever let his real fingers inside her but at that moment she really didn't seem to care.

"Anakin don't be – ahhh! Don't be ridiculous, I don't care! Slip them into me," she begged him in agony.

Her hips thrust demandingly as she held him beneath her nightgown. He finally worked up a tiny bit of courage and changed the angle of his fingers. She did the rest, impaling herself on them. Her small cries increased in frequency and pitch and he suddenly had a thought and went to pull away.

"Padmé I want to be inside you when you – you –" he begged.

"Anakin," she looked down at him lovingly, but the sexual pleasure he brought her could not be denied. "I have never had a problem climaxing multiple times for you. This time I want it to be on your fingers, and I promise, in a couple of minutes it will be on something even bigger and better."

She dragged his hand back beneath her wet warmth.

"But right now I want you to slip them up me and remind me of some of the things you discovered my body likes."

Too aroused by her words to think of any more complaints, he took the initiative for the first time that evening. He stretched a few of his fingers out and as she requested pushed them into her folds. She cried out and started moving on them in earnest, and he used his remaining fingers to tease her like he remembered she'd liked, when he used to do it with his flesh hand.

---

"Anakin," she whimpered desperately.

While her body had been reminding her of how much she missed Anakin's caresses for weeks now, the instant she'd seen his loving eyes again she'd flared up.

And now his fingers. His well trained fingers, that had been taught just how to touch her. Though they were new, mechanical, the skills obviously lay within his brain. Because they were perfect. Their technique was well-practiced and familiar. And knew exactly how to manipulate the very centre of her being.

"Oh, oh," she moved desperately.

"I love hearing you moan for me," he whispered as he watched her intently.

Beneath her his own pelvis started thrusting in anticipation and she knew it wouldn't be long.

He fingered her intently, coaxing cries from her, stroking her as she relished the pleasure unashamedly.

"Am I reminding you of benefits of being a woman? A _married_ woman?" he asked.

"Cocky," she gasped to him as he gave her breast a firm squeeze.

_Yes Ani, oh please, oh my Ani_ her mind cried in excitement.

It had been so many months, so long, far far faaar too long. And as his confidence came back it only benefited her more.

She reached down, smoothing her hands along his shoulders.

"I'm coming, I'm going to come for you," she suddenly whispered to him and she knew it was true.

She was almost there. And she couldn't wait for the drought to be broken.

"Your touch is going to bring me climax. Anakin!"

The last instance of his name was screamed and she drove herself onto his fingers frantically.

He'd forgotten his previous rationalising, and in the arousal of watching her pleasure he'd reared up and cupped her free breast in his mouth, squeezing the other tightly.

Taking even more of the satin-covered swelling between his lips his head was suddenly clasped tightly by her arms to her and she was suddenly silent.

He knew what that meant and sucked her harder, frantically. The intensity of her orgasm had washed into his awareness and he revelled in it. So long it had been. So long. Too long.

"Padmé," he whispered hoarsely.

"Suckle me, keep suckling me," she gasped beneath her breath and could say no more.

He needed to hold her to him. Tightly. And she was still trembling with aftershocks between her legs where his fingers stroked them out of her. So he freed her soft breast and wrapped his arm across her bare back, clasping her to him.

"Padmé Padmé," he continued, lost in her sensations.

"Oh Anakin," she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder briefly as she panted to catch her breath.

"You wait," he grinned, kissing her shoulder around the thin straps of her nightgown.

His confidence was rushing back to him in droves.

"I think I'm getting ready to remind you just how much I love you."

He could feel her lips pressing to his neck eagerly.

"I know you are. Mmm _Ani_."

There was a rumbling of desire in his chest and he licked some of the sweat that was forming on her skin. Her hand had slipped down to rub over him.

"If you let me get you naked, I will too," she offered softly.

He paused. Deformed arms she'd had the entirety of their marriage to deal with. But his legs? That was something entirely different. He'd always had legs to wrap around her and tangle up with when they made love and fell asleep. But now.

"I'll be naked for you," she prompted seductively.

He swallowed.

---

When he remained silent for so long, she paused in her thinking. This was probably the biggest step for him of all. Giving him a little longer to ponder she finally gave him a little more prompting.

"You. Inside me. Filling me, Ani."

He groaned and she could feel him finally nodding against her skin.

She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

No words were necessary, his trepidation was plainly obvious. But she kissed him firmly, assuring him that there was no doubt in her mind.

To help calm his nerves she continued with their kisses. Loving him. Showing him that she had always loved him, and always would.

He seemed to understand and whispered "I love you Padmé."

Then he pressed kisses to her shoulders.

"You skin is so soft. I'd forgotten," he murmured into the nape of her neck.

And she blushed. Despite all the intimate words she'd been speaking to arouse him, that one simple comment embarrassed her. And that's why she had married him. He could do that to her with the simplest words.

"I'm going to get off you and take off your pants, and I want you to scoot back against the wall."

She felt him lose some of his firmness at the explanation of the more clinical reality of their mating, but she knew how to handle that. Keep stoking his interest. Keep his attention.

"And when I'm done, I'm going to stand up, and you're going to watch me undress. And then we're going to wrap my legs around you and you're going to push yourself up inside me."

He nodded obediently, caressing her back lovingly.

"I can't wait," he admitted, a little of his former nervousness returning.

She knew then that she would have to push him to the height of passion to make him forget himself again. But she was more than up to the challenge.

---

He tensed as she wriggled off his lap and reached her hands down to his ever-uncomfortable pants. He was losing his nerve the longer it took her to fiddle with the fastening. Maybe they shouldn't do this now. Give her time to get used to the idea of his legs. She'd never seen –.

"It's alright," she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

He watched her glance down and then back up to him with naughty passion written plainly on her face.

When she finally started tugging and he had to lift his hips to aid her, he paused.

And then he felt himself really tensing up. He didn't want to. He really didn't want to. He wanted to stay aroused and love her. But there was nothing he could do to help it. He was reminded of the grotesque half-machine he'd become.

But her gaze didn't seem to linger beyond a mere glance and she was looking him in the eye again.

"Back up Ani," she smiled lusciously to him.

Awkwardly he did as she instructed, until his back rested against the wall.

"Watch me," she continued.

He couldn't help licking his lips unconsciously as she reached across her body and clasped the sides of her nightgown, tugging it up. His breathing became laboured and he could hear his breather working overtime on his chest as the soft folds of fabric slowly slipped further and further up her pale legs. He didn't realise he'd squeezed his eyes tightly shut as the anticipation had overcome him until she laughed

"Look at me Ani!"

He peeked his eyes opened and stopped breathing altogether.

"Well? I'm still a bit swollen from the twins," she grinned, patting her belly fondly.

"Padmé," was all he could manage to force out.

"Anakin," she mirrored back to him with a hint of mirth, climbing up onto the bed and working her way across to him.

She reached his lap and straddled it, leaning forward to kiss him tentatively.

"Are you as giddy as I am?" she asked him, bouncing in his lap all of a sudden.

"You're so handsome," she grinned, running her fingertips across his features.

They kissed, and he noticed how she was careful to keep herself from interfering with or injuring his breather.

"Ready to be inside me?" she asked, kissing his lips over and over.

The thought of making love to him seemed to excite her to no end. But he needed a little more…encouragement.

"Maybe give me another minute," he smiled against her lips.

His whole body could feel her. Naked skin to naked skin. And it felt wonderful.

Her hand was suddenly unashamedly wrapped around his length and touching him just as he'd shown her he liked, all that time ago.

"Mmmm," he murmured against her lips. "That's nice."

"Yeah?" she asked him, kissing at his lips.

There was silence for a moment as she set about hardening him up. But he had a relationship with someone whose career relied on her competence with words to further her causes, and they hadn't deserted her now.

"My breasts are so full. Touch them," she coaxed into his ear canal and followed it with a long lick.

He did just that, letting one weigh in his hand. Although he had a desire to slip one of the enticing dark circles into his mouth as well, his need to caress her lips far outweighed it, and the soft kisses between them continued.

She continued rubbing him but was now moving herself.

"What're you doing?" he murmured.

She said nothing, lashes lowered and he looked down between them. Saw her heaving chest. Saw beneath it to her dark centre. Saw her moving his tip, then raising herself and rubbing it at her.

She whimpered and he baulked.

"Padmé!" he cried out.

Her surprise and pleasure filled him as he suddenly reached down, brushed her hand away from his cock, and thrust it right up into her without warning.

"Anakin!" she whimpered as her breath caught.

They both panted, not daring to move and Anakin couldn't help his eyes closing, rolling back in his head.

"You're, you're so wet," he stumbled over his words.

"Of course I am, I haven't had you in months."

He groaned at her response and twitched inside her unconsciously.

His hand slipped free of her breast and both slid down to cup her round behind.

---

Anakin taking charge and suddenly forcing himself into her reminded her of the pleasures she'd only found as a married woman. And he filled her being. Her mind, her senses, her _body_, all were filled with Anakin. And she loved it.

"I'm so wet for you Anakin. You're huge."

She rested her head briefly on his shoulder once more to catch her breath, then lifted it and looked him directly in the eye.

She lifted herself gently then sunk back onto him, enjoying how he groaned with her.

Suddenly there was a tear rolling down her cheek as she met his lips passionately.

"What is it?" he asked gently, pulling away and running his thumb across her cheek.

She noticed he didn't even hesitate to touch her with the metallic finger and it prompted even more tears at the very thought that he was forgetting some of his inhibitions with her.

"When it first happened I was so scared I'd never even see you again, let alone touch you, or kiss you, or hold you or –"

He raised his finger to her lips and pressed it to them, cutting her off. She immediately pressed small kisses to the tip without even having to think about it.

"I'm inside you Padmé."

The simple statement sent shivers through them both. It was a very simple statement of fact, but it meant so much to them both. They were together. Even just being able to look into Anakin's eye made Padmé's heart swell. But to get this far, to be with him like this, she'd have to be forgiven for being overwhelmed.

He traced his substitute fingers down along to her thighs and covered them lightly. Then he suddenly raised his hips and pushed up into her. Kissed her and made her feel so loved.

"Yes Ani," she said softly, beginning to move with him.

---

He loved watching her raise herself, then sink back down only to feel her velvet walls surrounding him.

He could have done so many things, his hands could have been so many places, but he didn't want to do one of them. He just wanted to move and feel her move against him. He just wanted to kiss her soft lips and be reminded of how much he loved her. He just wanted to revel in the feeling of touching her and having her see him for who he was.

He just wanted her to hear his voice.

"Padmé," he made sure to murmur over and over again to her.

Into her mouth as he kissed her repetitively.

Tenderly pushed into her and felt how her body had changed since childbirth. Receded from it and immediately missed the arousal that fuelled her warmth and wetness.

"Anakin. Penetrate me, penetrate me," she tormented him with her body and her feelings and he succumbed to them all.

Slid into her again and stroked her thighs. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment as he slid even deeper into her. She'd just moved forward a little closer and wrapped her naked legs around him as their bodies continued to join.

"Padmé," he groaned. "You feel wonderful."

And he meant it. She lubricated for him as he continued to move inside her.

"I never thought I'd feel you inside me again. Anakin this completes me. You complete me."

The tender kisses they were sharing continued and became quicker as their thrusts did.

And for moments nothing else existed outside of the two of them. They continued to move together, reaffirming their love and Anakin totally lost himself. Lost all his insecurities and fears about her reactions to his body. Just existed as a being consumed by his passion for her.

Then the time came.

He burst with pride as he was finally able to fulfil his husbandly duties. Made her clasp him tight and sob in desperation as he held her close and filled her with the warm essence of his own pleasure. While he rubbed minutely at her softness and had her choking out in an orgasm he managed to draw out for a seemingly impossible amount of time.

---

There only seemed one thing that was appropriate to say at this moment.

"Anakin."

She whispered it as she lowered her head to his shoulder in exhausted defeat.

"I can still feel your pleasure," he whispered happily as he still shifted from time to time.

Padmé nodded against his shoulder and as she tried to recapture her breath she caressed his back with her fingers.

"So did you like your surprise?" she teased him.

"Padmé," he replied.

That was it. Just her name. She loved hearing him say it and as always the way it fell from his lips was the sweetest pronunciation she'd ever heard.

He gently moved around, careful of her and his fragile body, eventually relaxing back into the bed.

"Want me to pull out?" he murmured as she tried to find a way to rest on him that avoided the mechanics protruding from his chest.

"Just –"

She wriggled a little, slid down and across and moved his arms.

They both sighed as she settled and murmured "there."

"Mmmm," he grinned, his eyes sliding closed.

It had been so long since she'd crashed into the welcoming arms of orgasmic sleep she was that much more susceptible and left the conscious world almost immediately.

Anakin could not wipe the smile from his face. He stayed inside her, feeling her emotions and drowning in them until he felt her gently fall asleep. Then he was careful to pull out of her and roll her to his side.

"I love you. Padmé," he whispered.

He grinned at her sleeping form as he stretched out on his back, linking his arms in contentment behind his head. But he couldn't stop himself from turning his head to watch her. This was the first time he'd been entirely out of the suit since he'd been forced into it – that was before the twins were born.

And it hadn't even occurred to him until she'd thoroughly loved him through and through!

With his head overcome with the happy thoughts of stretched muscles and a satiated body, all provided to him by the love for Padmé that filled him, he followed her into sleep.

He was woken some time later by an annoying beeping. Frowning, but not opening his eyes, he reached out with the force, feeling his com in his hand a few seconds later.

He flicked the switch in his sleep and murmured a "yeah?"

"A," the voice abruptly cut itself off. "Anakin?" a soft tone of disbelief questioned.

"Yes? What is it Dormé?" he asked, reaching out to make sure there was nothing wrong with his children and wife.

His wife was a lot closer than he was searching for and he opened his eyes to turn towards her. His face literally lit up.

_Oh yes. I remember._

"Wow, you sound like you," came the voice of his wife's loyal handmaiden.

"Hmmm. I know. Padmé likes it too. Is something wrong?" he asked softly, sitting up to rub at his tired face with his hand.

"Leia's up and needs to be fed," came the reply.

He threw his glance down to Padmé's happily sleeping, _naked_ body.

"Give us a few minutes," he grinned.

He waited long enough to get her acquiescence then switched the device off.

Leaning over he blew softly across her ear and then kissed it.

"Padmé," he called tenderly to her to emerge from dreamland. "Padmé," he repeated, stroking his hand down her side.

"Mmmmm?" came a non-response before a startled "Anakin!"

She was immediately awake and turning to her back to look up at him. There was a quick smile and she reached up to cup his face. He was obligingly drawn down for a lengthy kiss in greeting before he had to pull away smiling.

"Hi," he greeted eagerly.

"Hi," she repeated.

"Leia's awake," he informed.

She looked up at him thoughtfully then sat up.

"Hmm, 'kay. I have an idea."


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

Padmé hurriedly hopped out of bed with unusual energy for the time of night and grabbed her nightgown from the floor, tugging it over her head.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," she directed.

He nodded and sat back as the door slid closed behind her.

She grabbed her robe from the decon unit and hurried back into their apartment.

Meed, one of the twin's carers, stood waiting with their daughter.

"I'm going to take her next door for a little while. Don't worry, I'll put her back to bed myself. Is Luke awake?"

"No m'lady," came the reply.

"Ok, you can head back to bed. Thank you."

Padmé grinned down at Leia and ducked into her bedroom, searching one-handed through the cupboard and coming up triumphant with a pair of Anakin's old sleep pants. Then she removed herself from the apartment all together.

"I have someone I think you should meet more properly," she lovingly smiled down at the little bundle.

She came back to where Anakin was waiting and ducked back into the decontaminator with Leia. Placing her daughter down she unravelled the baby from her blankets as hungry whimpers started to turn into cries.

"Okay, okay," Padmé soothed gently as she slipped out of her own nightgown once more.

She waited the pre-requisite amount of time then wrapped Leia back up, rushing to get back to Anakin. She threw a quick glance to the floor and decided to leave her nightgown where it was. It was impossible to feed in it anyway, so she just tugged her robe around her.

"Okay, ready to see daddy?" she happily asked their grizzling princess.

Padmé pressed a few buttons to set a timer on the wall panel then hit the entrance button and a slight hiss of air reminded her to move in quickly.

She moved her eyes up and smiled at Anakin who suddenly gasped in understanding. Throwing the pants at Anakin's unmoving form she watched him hurriedly tug them on and jump up to meet his girls.

"Oh Leia," he breathed. "Are you sure she can be in here?"

"Yes. In a few months when they start interacting with other kids they can't because they're more susceptible to disease and can hurt you, but for now they're fine. Five minutes max they're allowed. I told you, your doctor and I have had a very thorough discussion."

Padmé sat down on the bed and manoeuvred to make herself comfortable then slipped open the folds of her robe.

Unexpectedly, two arms now encased in familiar gloves slipped up behind her and encompassed them both.

It caused Padmé to sigh in a contentedness she'd not experienced previously.

"Hi you," Anakin greeted his daughter as he looked down at her over Padmé's shoulder.

Leia looked up at him with wide curious eyes as she greedily fed.

"Even though I don't look the same I'm still your daddy. Yes I am."

Padmé smiled and closed her eyes briefly as Anakin gave them both a gentle squeeze.

---

"You're so beautiful my princess."

Leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Padmé's cheek he added on an afterthought "as are you m'lady."

Padmé didn't do more than smile. She didn't need to.

Anakin's happiness filled the room as he saw his daughter without distorted vision for the very first time. At the thought that she could hear his voice as he spoke it, for the very first time. So he kept talking to make her remember his voice. Just nonsense words.

A lullaby his mother had used to sing to him when he couldn't sleep started to come out of his lips and Padmé turned to look at him in surprise.

He met her eyes and smiled at her then returned his attention to Leia.

---

She'd never heard him sing. She supposed it was probably impossible in the helmet. But hearing him sing a lullaby, it filled her heart up and made it pulse in time to his soft deep notes.

And it occurred to her just how much they were missing out on. Cut off from him as they were by that ever-necessary mask he was going to miss everything. Everything in their lives and so much more. It hadn't occurred to her to think beyond getting him out of the blasted suit, no matter how injured and broken his body was. And now that he was, she didn't ever want him to go back. She wanted his voice to sing lullabies to Luke and Leia every single night. And she wanted him to hold them and touch her and never disappear from them again.

"Those are some pretty morbid feelings, Padmé. What's wrong?" Anakin asked lightly, still sending big smiles in Leia's direction.

She briefly considered hiding her feelings, then reasoned that there was no point in not sharing. Maybe she could put a more positive spin on it though.

"We're going to have to do something about your lungs."

He gave them another squeeze.

"Oh yes?"

"Yes," she said firmly. "Cloned organs or a different artificial setup. Something. We simply can't live with you like that anymore."

She kicked her foot in the direction of his discarded helmet.

"Not a problem before now," Anakin said softly.

They knew he hadn't wanted to rely on an all-encompassing suit to keep him alive, and so removed from Padmé and the twins, ever. But the necessity had been understood.

"I forgot what we were missing out on," Padmé quietly answered him.

He leaned down and kissed her neck cheekily. Then did it repetitively until she squealed in delight.

"Leia's watching!" Padmé reminded him as he teased her.

"I know that. Leia, you should know your mother tastes very very nice. Although I'm sure you know that since you live off of her," he smiled down at the baby then continued ravishing Padmé's neck, despite her emphatic protest.

"You're being light-hearted, I'm being serious."

---

"If I'm not light-hearted it will hurt to admit how much I hate it. I want to be normal again. Of course I do. But I don't know realistically how much we can rely on that. Palpatine wanted me as his second, wouldn't he have given me the best?"

A small rhythmic beating started sounding from the door.

"That's the timer, five minutes is up," Padmé told him sadly.

And inside his chest his heart groaned in agony. No no. He wanted more time with her. Padmé hadn't even finished feeding her yet.

"I'll be back soon, okay? Stay," Padmé gently told him, and he got up to follow them to the door.

"Good night Leia," he whispered to her softly, leaning down into Padmé's arms to touch his lips to her forehead.

And time stopped. Her soft baby skin was warm beneath his lips. He could hear her sucking her dinner out in clear, untainted waves of sound. He could look into her curious eyes and see _her_.

"I'll be back soon," Padmé quietly told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He understood what she meant. Leia had to go.

Nodding he stood up and took a step back from the entrance as the door opened and Padmé stepped through it. He raised his hand in a silent goodbye to his baby girl and watched forlornly as the door snapped closed once more.

How much he missed. How much he needed to see them, and have their tiny ears hear him. Properly. And know that though he looked and sounded for all intent and purposes like an aggressive monster, he wasn't. He loved them both so much. Yet the best way for him to show it was using the force to move those shapes when they fell asleep. If something wasn't done soon that would be their memories of him.

The frightening creature who protected their mother.

He returned to the bed dejectedly, sitting on the side and cradling his face in his substitute hands.

Padmé was right. Something had to be done. He couldn't live like this.

The thought of having any part of him cloned was frightening. An entire clone running around could be twisted and manipulated to become what Darth Sidious had intended for himself. A thermal detonator of yet-to-be inflicted pain just waiting to go off.

But he couldn't even hold Padmé properly to his chest without the controls to his lungs getting in the way. And the twins would spend most of their time seeing him as that threatening dark figure.

Yes, she was right. Something had to be done.


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

The next morning the same creature of darkness that created the co-Chancellor's second shadow handed her into her transport. And, standing stoically as if he expected it, caught her to him tightly for a brief moment as – for no apparent reason – the transport suddenly pitched just as his fingers waved subtly at his side.

Inside his dark world he was beaming. Touching Padmé. Entirely innocently.

_Of course! _Entirely_ innocent!_ his mind laughed in glee.

Before last night he had lived with the misery of not being able to kiss her whenever he wanted. Or at all. Now she had reminded him of all the other ways he could demonstrate to her he loved her. She had reminded him that though his limbs were metallic, his lungs non-existent and his head to the outside world forever encased in plastic, there were still many parts of his body that enjoyed her contact. Even through the thick padding. And he had a wicked plan that intended to incite her arousal all day long until they could return home.

At her office he preceded her off the craft, turning most of his attention to possible threats as she followed behind him. Strode purposefully across the platform as he always did. In the turbolift down to her office, he appeared to stand in his customary position in front of her, unfeeling as always. But subtly, hidden from the view of the security cameras, the hands weren't clasped behind his back. One of them subtly reached behind a little further, and with the most minute of movements stroked his thumb very softly over her stomach until they came to a halt and the doors flung open.

Her face remained the picture of dedication, as she moved into her workspace as normal but he could feel how different she was today. How much his subtle touch excited her. And he let his own love for her wash over her as she talked to her assistants, causing her to break out in a smile mid-sentence.

"Stop that," she murmured to him as she moved into her office and the doors closed fast behind them.

"M'lady?" he pretended to be innocent.

It didn't come out that way though. It came out hard and unfeeling once more and inside Anakin wanted to scream. He'd almost forgotten. This morning they'd woken up in the new room. They'd talked and kissed, and laughed and made love again, then she'd left to have a shower before the day started and he hadn't had the need to speak since.

The way he had flustered her by suggesting naughty intimate things into her ear was the last chance he'd had to use his voice. And now it was back to that of the aggressive monster Darth Sidious had created to intimidate dissenters.

He felt Padmé notice the difference immediately, just as he had. But he also felt how she pushed it aside and let pleasant feelings replace the space. She was trying to reconcile the voice of the monster with the husband who she had re-learnt last night.

He reached out with his mind and momentarily dulled the capabilities of the sensors that kept her safe from intruders in her office.

---

_Oh don't pretend you didn't just put those thoughts in my mind_ she turned to smile at him.

"You're teasing me," she noted and gave him a sly look.

Just then her desk assistant's hologram appeared on the desk.

"The refugee committee are here m'lady," he informed.

"One moment," she delayed, pressing a button so he disappeared and turning back to Anakin.

"You pitched the ship on purpose."

"I did not," he modulator voice answered.

"Oh yes you did. You were balanced perfectly to catch me."

He had no reply.

"Why now?" she queried him thoughtfully. "Why have you chosen now to start tormenting me?"

"Because now I know when we get home I can do something about it. I can be with you," he growled.

She would have almost thought to be frightened if he didn't send more loving feelings into her heart.

The committee chose that moment to start walking into her office.

"And I will be waiting until then," she informed him under her breath just before she turned to greet the senators.

---

Anakin once more lit up behind the mask. They couldn't see him. None of them were Jedi, none of them could feel his emotions. So he basked in them. Oh sure, he stood stock still and straight to cut the intimidating figure of her protector, but beneath the physical layers he was a being filled with nothing but love and giddy anticipation.

Throughout their meeting he remained unmoving, knowing that a few of the entourages were unnerved by his inhuman ability to stand still for so long. None knew he was a Jedi. Let alone the Hero with No Fear, whose sudden unexplained disappearance still puzzled many.

As the meeting passed slowly he allowed his mind the luxury of pondering ways to tease Padmé for the rest of the day.

---

Padmé watched the party finally leave and then hit a button on her desk. Her mind had been carefully paying attention to two completely different tasks while the committee had been here. One half of her awareness was intent on their cause, listening to their requests and ideas as they outlined their goals. The other was firmly pondering how best to restore Anakin to full health.

Though Palpatine had retrieved him from Mustafar and taken it upon himself to keep Anakin alive, the chosen one's subsequent destruction of the Emperor had left Anakin's physical fate in the hands of the Jedi, technically. However the few remaining Jedi, as she well knew, would totally shy away from the idea of the very substantial costs involved in restoring Anakin. Let alone the notion that perhaps some within the temple would rebuke the idea of helping him at all. She had a feeling Obi-Wan was one of only a few friends he had left there.

She, however, as co-Chancellor, had the outrageously over-allocated salary the Emperor had allotted himself, at her disposal. It was way beyond her capability to spend. Though she had asked the Senator for Naboo to introduce a bill to cut it significantly, the two months she'd already been in office had given her more credit chips than she knew what to do with. Or had known what to do with.

"Yes m'lady?" her appointments assistant asked.

"Could you arrange for the good doctor to meet with me at some point today?"

"Wasn't he here just yesterday afternoon?" came the confused reply.

"Yes, I need to speak with him once more."

The assistant nodded his compliance and turned to leave.

"Thank you."

Padmé sat at her desk and picked up a data pad as the door shut behind the assistant.

"We have to do something about your lungs," she explained to Anakin, albeit unnecessarily.

No doubt he knew exactly why she'd asked.

"Maybe I'll leave you to have that discussion without me," came the disembodied voice.

She looked up in surprise.

"Why?"

"The conversation you must have had with him yesterday. I'm embarrassed."

She returned her eyes to her work but continued their conversation.

"That's regrettable but the conversation was necessary. Did it not work out for your benefit?"

Because she couldn't see him smirk in embarrassed remembrance he forced out a "yes."

It was the one time he was glad for the distortion of his voice, it masked the un-masculine squeak which had just yelped out of his lips.

"I am hoping this conversation will be just as productive," she told him with a bureaucratic tone that implied lack of feeling.

But he could sense her trepidation, fear, and hope and remained silent in the background as her next appointment shuffled in.


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

Padmé grinned as Anakin moved to hand her down once more as the working day officially ended.

The return of his confidence in her presence was such a relief. Anakin was Anakin again, despite the casing that hid him from her most of the day.

"You go straight next door and get into your sleep pants. I'll bring the twins in," Padmé instructed him as they made it into the apartment away from any unscrupulous eyes.

She could see the change in his step as he replied

"Yes m'lady," and walked off ahead of her.

Yes, he was definitely back.

"Hello Ralé," Padmé greeted the minder warmly.

She reached out and took Leia.

"Hello hello," she greeted her daughter with kisses.

"I was just about to bathe her m'lady. Luke has just finished his bath."

Padmé cuddled Leia tightly and replied "Perfect. I'm going to head next door with him for a few minutes if that's alright with you?"

"Of course," Ralé nodded.

"Have fun in your bath Leia," she cheerily told the baby girl and relinquished her to her minder.

She headed determinedly into the twins room and looked to where Luke's clothes were just being pulled out of his wardrobe.

"No it's alright. I'm just going to take him to his father, we can dress him after. Could you just hold him while I change?"

Meed nodded and picked up the undressed baby boy to wrap him in a few blankets.

Padmé moved quickly around her own bedroom as she found a tunic that easily pulled on and off and slipped into it.

"Hello Luke! How was your day?" Padmé greeted as she took him from Meed and made her way to the where Anakin awaited them.

He gurgled happily to her.

A short period spent removing the various elements covering their skins that could threaten Anakin and then she was opening the door to find Anakin waiting expectantly. He stopped pacing and moved towards the door.

---

_They're here! _Anakin's mind cried as he had to stop himself from dashing from his controlled room.

"I thought I'd bring Luke in first and then Leia. Here you go dad."

Anakin could not wipe the smile off his face as Luke was placed in his arms.

Though he couldn't hold their eldest closer than the breather allowed, he could finally feel him.

Leaning down Anakin kissed his forehead.

"Hi you!" he greeted and sat on the corner of the bed.

The tiny being in his arms reached out his hand and Anakin offered one of his metallic fingers without thinking. Luke didn't seem to care though, grabbing on tightly.

"I'll leave you two be and get Leia," Padmé said softly.

Anakin heard her leave but he kept his eyes totally focused on his son. He loved Padmé but he would spend all evening with her. He only had five minutes with Luke.

"I'm your daddy. This is what I really look like. What do you think? Hmm? Less scary? I bet I sound less frightening too."

He waved Luke's little finger around, grinning happily. Luke suddenly sent him a feeling of wonder and Anakin's heart swelled with pride.

"You're going to be a very powerful Jedi Luke, aren't you?" he asked him quietly, sending a feeling of love back. "Is it my fingers or my face that you're surprised by?"

Too soon the timer was going off and Padmé was entering.

"I'll swap you," she said softly.

"Bye Luke," Anakin murmured, waving his little hand around and coaxing him to let go.

He looked at Padmé who held Leia and cocked his head in questioning.

"How are we going to swap? We've both got our hands full."

Padmé quickly laid Leia on the bed and held out her arms. Luke was quickly handed over and his forehead given a final kiss, then Padmé was speedily slipping out. Anakin had no reason to let himself get depressed just yet though.

He picked Leia up for the short period he had with her and the two of them spent time quietly conversing until her time too was up.

"Here," Padmé said softly, taking Leia from Anakin.

And that's when his heart fell. Because that was all he could expect with his children. Ten minutes total each day. It was wonderful compared to what he'd had yesterday, but now he really pined for more. For what he couldn't have.

"I'll be back in just a moment. Wait for me."

Anakin nodded and watched reluctantly as she took Leia from the room and returned fairly hastily.

Luckily he had very little time to be melancholy.

She strode in confidently and placed her hands on his cheeks, kissing him hungrily.

"Padmé," he murmured beneath his breath, slipping his hands up to her waist and caressing her lightly.

For a long time they simply stood there, holding each other, lips passionately enjoying one another.

"We should probably return to the twins," came Padmé's soft voice in his ear as he ardently covered her cheeks in kisses.

"Mmmmm," he murmured disappointedly.

"Maybe we'll spend tonight in here was well, after they've gone to sleep?" he asked, a little hesitantly.

She grinned at him and let her lips linger over his for a moment longer.

"I would enjoy that," she told him elegantly, finally pulling away from his arms.

He nodded with animation, already jumping ahead in his mind to what he would do with her as she headed for the door.

"I'll be back in a minute," he assured as he reached for the suit pants.

She shut the door behind her and he turned his gaze to the outfit he had to wear. Growling, he pulled off his comfortable and relaxing pyjama pants and begrudgingly back into the sealed suit. When he'd finally secured the helmet he returned to find Padmé watching over the twins as they laid out on the floor of the lounge room.

Now he felt funny. He almost didn't want them to associate this him, with the one they'd just played with next door. He wanted them to think of that person as their father. And he wanted to be out of this helmet so they saw that him all the time.

Reaching out almost unconsciously he grasped some of the toys that lay at their sides and lifted them to dance in the air over the twin's heads.

"They certainly like that," Padmé turned to smile at him as he walked over and settled at her side.

He didn't reply. Not because he didn't want to, but a sudden compulsion had him not wanting to speak at all if he couldn't sound like himself.

---

The next chapter will contain adult, NC-17 scenes. ChapterEight will not.


	8. Chapter 7

**This chapter contains adult, NC-17 scenes. Chapter Eight does not.**

---

_Chapter Seven_

Anakin didn't even wait until the door had shut properly behind her. He reached up and slammed the clips back, yanking the helmet off his head and throwing it to the floor.

Before she could say a word in surprise he had crushed her to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he apologised, fighting back the swelling in his throat.

"What for?" Padmé asked, the tone of her voice indicating she was startled by his actions.

"That I did what I did. That I'm like this now."

Anakin took a deep steadying breath and pressed on to say what he really needed to.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't touch you more while you were still pregnant."

There. It was out. Since last night, when he'd been able to have Leia see him properly, the thought had niggled into his head. And sitting with Padmé before the twins went to bed just now had just brought it all to the forefront. He felt so removed from the world. From his loved ones.

And he'd had all that time before to be happy. At least three months worth. She'd had perfect confidence in him, and he'd forfeited it all in a foolish attempt to save her.

"Eight hours," Anakin murmured into her hair then kissed the top of her head and pulled away.

"What's eight hours?" Padmé asked in confusion.

She reached up and kissed him tenderly. Lazily.

He had to wait for his mind to return to their conversation once she'd finished.

"I had about eight hours to be happy about them before they were born. I was thinking about it, just now."

"Before your nightmare?"

She took his hand and he let himself be led to sit beside her on the bed.

He nodded sadly.

"I remember. I was so very happy when you told me. I said it was –"

"Wonderful," Padmé interrupted him. "You said it was wonderful. I remember Ani. I'd spent hours thinking about how horrible it was since I'd found out. And the first thing you said was that it was wonderful."

Miserably, Anakin couldn't stop a small smile from appearing.

"I did think it was wonderful. I still do. I remember every part of that day."

---

Padmé started undressing Anakin slowly, but it wasn't the exploration that it was last night. Nor was it a need to have his mind connect with hers as the same time as his body. She no longer yearned for him as she had the past months. Now her longing was subdued, from boiling to a more steady simmer, and she could hold off enough to hear Anakin's memories.

She wanted to hear Anakin's memories. He didn't seem to want to be so forthcoming though.

"Tell me what you remember," she prompted him gently.

She stood to start removing him from his jacket as she waited for him to speak.

He grinned up at her as she started tugging at the right sleeve and coaxed his arm back.

"I remember we came back here and went straight into our bedroom for a few hours."

She smiled widely at him.

"Yes, there was that."

"I think that was a personal record. Four times. Even Jedi stamina couldn't sustain that. That was driven purely by missing you."

She leaned forward and kissed him. She couldn't help it. She wanted to hear his memories of the day she'd told him about the twins, she truly did. But she remembered that part of the day too and it brought a definite flush of arousal through her.

"It may have been four for you, but as I recall it was five for me," she murmured into his mouth.

"One for every month I was away," he told her seriously and she couldn't help but smile at the solemness with which he informed her of that.

They sat looking into each other's eyes for one pure moment, enveloped in warm feelings of love and contentment.

Then Padmé blinked and turned her attention back to the top half of his suit.

"Surely that's not all you remember?" she prodded.

"I remember when we were finished, I curled up to you like this –"

She squealed briefly as he suddenly pulled her down onto the bed and spooned up to her back.

"And I did this," he continued in a whisper.

He reached his artificial hand down, running it along her side and causing her heart to increase its speed. However he wasn't initiating a caress to speed their lovemaking. That became clear when it curved around her stomach all of a sudden and rested over where she still bulged from having had the twins inside her.

She gasped and then lay in silence, reaching up to cover his hand. Holding it to her as she looked straight ahead at the wall.

"And?" she queried him softly.

"And, I felt proud," he revealed, shrugging it off. "It was already _there_, that bulge that was _mine_. Seriously, you have no _idea_ how proud I was."

Here he seemed to pause and reflect.

"A little bit in love with your middle too. Which is odd I guess, since it should have been what was _in_ there, not the bulge I could see."

He pulled his hand away and sat up. Looking down toward her knees he started tugging at the bottom of her tunic.

She obligingly sat up on her knees and started to remove the item of clothing.

"Keep telling me," he heard muffled through fabric.

He sat back and watched in delight, as she got naked for him.

"Then I decided I should head back to the Jedi temple and make sure I was seen so I could spend the night at home with you. And when I came back you were in your nightgown out on the balcony brushing your hair. Telling me you wanted to have the baby on Naboo."

He stopped and hung his head.

She could tell immediately what he was thinking. What he was blaming himself for. Yes, in retrospect she should have forced him onto the first available transport and secreted them both to Naboo until the twins were born. But she hadn't, he hadn't, and there was nothing they could do about that now.

"And then we went to bed and the nightmares started," he finished sadly.

"Anakin," she murmured softly.

She reached up to take his face in her hands and kissed him again.

"When I had just found out that I was pregnant, do you know what my first thought was? To make it go away. To protect you from being hurt. To keep our secret above everything else, even life we'd created."

He looked up at her and frowned in confusion.

"I seriously considered having it dealt with so we wouldn't be revealed. The only reason I didn't was the thought that you might not come back to me. That I would be all alone and I would have gotten rid of a part of us that was living inside me. What you tried to do for us was not selfish. Yes our lives right now might be a little different, but then again our lives might not be _at all_. Do you understand me? Either of our actions changed in the past could have meant different futures for us now."

She trailed off and removed herself from his body, quickly stripping him of the rest of his suit.

"We have the twins, we have each other, and everything else we're just going to have to handle one piece at a time, alright?"

He looked at her with deep, intense and demanding eyes. But she didn't back down.

---

Anakin felt Padmé looking into his very soul. And knew that he had to admit it. He'd only had eight hours to be happily overwhelmed before they were born, but he had their whole lives to be so now.

He did the only thing he could think of. He leaned forward and kissed her. Like he had at the start of those life-changing eight hours. And she responded like she had a short time later. When they'd meant to come home and enjoy each other's company, but instead unable to stop themselves from seeking a reunion that could only be had in their bedroom for the rest of the afternoon.

"I'm going to be inside you tonight," Anakin whispered to her suddenly.

She let out a short yelp as he flipped her onto her back and climbed hungrily on top.

Although he hadn't being paying that much attention, he loved that they were now both naked. He reached to the end of the bed and grasped a handful of the blanket, pulling it up over them so swiftly that he was laying himself along her and tasting her sweet mouth before she had time to reply.

He could feel her surprise at his return to dominance. Especially after his reservedness last night, he reasoned. But as he lowered himself down and started rubbing his hips against her, all felt right. Quickly reaching out, he reinforced sleep in the twins, then relinquished his awareness of all but Padmé.

Her hands had come up to caress his cheeks and neck, and hold his head close. He couldn't help but let out a small moan for her and let his kisses soften against her lips.

Between her legs he let himself harden. His comment to her earlier this morning had been right – teasing her all day when he could come home and do something about it had only heightened his excitement. And increased his need for her about ten fold.

As he stiffened considerably her legs opened right up, then rested against the backs of his bare thighs.

"Go ahead Ani," she whispered.

But he didn't. Not just yet. He continued to play over her lips, pulling back every few seconds to look into her eyes, before he would cave and have to kiss her again.

Without a hint of his timidity from their last encounter, one of his hands came up to play over her soft breast, the other down to clasp her rear and hold her to him as he ground against her.

"Ah-Ahh Ani," she started gasping as he refused her subtle entreaties to slip into her.

He pulled his lips away once more and told her determinedly

"No fingers tonight. Every time it happens, I'm going to be inside you."

"Just how many times were you planning on it happening?" she asked with heart-fluttering anticipation.

He appeared to ponder for a moment as he gave her nipple a final pinch then grasped her hip.

Her breath caught and they both lost their vision temporarily as he guided himself into her.

"Twice at least. We'll just have to see," he finally managed to reply, gulping to keep himself from exploding with emotion.

Her thighs twitched beneath him and she tentatively pulled away then thrust back up. His appreciation was loud and immediate.

"Padmé!"

"Mmm, Ani," she whispered to him intimately, drawing one of his hands back to her chest.

"I don't know how I lived without you like this," he told her seriously, sliding back in.

"Now that we've discovered we can be together again, you realise I'm going to need you every. Single. Day?" she told him softly, meeting his careful thrusts.

Suddenly her back arched up and his arms automatically slipped around her, holding her as close as possible.

"You will have me," he murmured deep into her hair as he surrounded himself with her.

He knew she'd been far too wet as she immediately started coming for him. Already. He held her close as the orgasm centred her being between her legs, making sure to slide in and out of her slowly to drag it out.

"How do you have me doing that already?" she gasped out to him as she collapsed.

"That's one," was his only answer.

With a soft smile of understanding.

---

She lay on her back panting as the waves started to subside. She reached up to touch the soft hair that was growing behind his ears.

And for some reason he took that as a sign that it was okay to pull out.

"No no no," Padmé complained as he removed himself.

"Oh don't worry, we're not finished," he smirked as he suddenly, without warning, flipped her over.

His hands slipped up between her tight thighs, gently prying them open and then laying himself against her back.

"Oh oh ohhhh," she let out, satisfied with his intentions as he guided his stiff member to open her up even more.

"Oh Anakin!"

She thrust her hips back in uncontrollable pleasure as he started taking her from behind, her rear rubbing against his stomach.

"Padmé. Padmé you feel wonderful. Oh Padmé," he grunted into her ear.

Her hands were captured in his and extended above their heads, where he held them down in pleasurable caresses. Meaning their hips were the only things guiding their mating. Shunting back and forth. Coupling wildly.

Taking both of her hands in one of his he slipped his hand down her front and started fingering her deep well.

"Oh my sweet Padmé," she groaned as he whispered lovingly into her ear.

---

"Anakin stay inside me like this forever."

He closed his eyes and fell into the feelings she created within him. That made him push up harder into her. Made her cry out. Made her legs slide wide open.

"Padmé what are you doing to me? You're going to kill me," he whimpered.

Precious few thrusts more and he was pumping his excitement up into her. Although now exhausted he waited for her to thrust back a few more times and reach her own peak before he collapsed on her back.

He barely had the strength but he tugged his trapped hand free and raised it to cover hers once more. And then just barely moved his thumbs back and forth over her knuckles.

As they both drifted off to sleep he had the presence of mind to pull out and roll to her side so he wasn't crushing her. And like that they both slipped from consciousness.

Despite his best made plans to spend the evening talking so that she could hear him as he intended – tell her all his pent up thoughts from the day – the warmth of her naked body pressed up to his saw him give them all up to sleep.

It wasn't until some hours later that he awoke. And it was to the feeling of an orgasm about to wash over him as she sat above him, riding him shamelessly.

He grunted her name, grabbed her hips and was already there before his eyes had even opened.

"Mmmm, thanks Ani," she grinned a little later as she nuzzled into his neck.

He had no reply. The idea that she could just ravish him in his sleep again was now settling over him and he was trying to get used to it. It was liberating, to say the least. To be able to share a bed with her once more. To have her touch him again.

"Babies awake yet?" he asked tiredly with a yawn.

"I just fed them."

Anakin smiled to himself.

"What?" she murmured as he lay her on her back and sat up.

He didn't reply. Just put his tongue at her throat and started placing moist kisses to draw whispered words of love from her. He worked his lips down her body. Between her breasts. Before he could move on he thought better of it and detoured. He licked her nipple. Once. Twice. Carefully ran his full tongue over it. Then opened his mouth and carefully gave it a single suck.

---

"Anakin," she whispered longingly.

Her hips raised into the air but he didn't respond like she wanted. He placed his flat palm over her opening to keep her down but not pleasure her.

"Mmmmm, Anakin," she repeated with a moan, complaint lacing her tone.

His mouth moved down a little and sucked on the underside of her breast. His hand came up to squeeze and caress the other. In response her core started to weep again.

He let go of her enlarged chest to quickly lick down. Down. His tongue darted a straight path. To right between her legs.

All that could escape her mouth was a desperate whimper. Then silence. She thought she was screaming in sexual pleasure, but no sound came out. The sensation was that overwhelming. His hands on each of her thighs, gently prying them apart to allow his head to sink down between her legs. And then each hand clasped her thighs to his head. She squeezed them together tightly, involuntarily.

"Oh _Ani_," she moaned as he tasted her.

The first lick was tentative. Reminding her it had been far too long.

But the next was a long, slow tease. From deep between her thighs right up until, looking down at him, their eyes met. The third lick saw his mouth encompass her in a soft kiss, and his tongue slowly come out, then dip in.

"Anakin. My Anak –ohhhhh" was all she could manage.

Her hands flew down to his head and held him firm. Rocking herself against his most obliging mouth.

He pulled away briefly and she whimpered for him. But even as she was complaining his tongue laved over her entrance.

"You're so moist," he whispered as his practiced tongue danced lovingly. "And it's wonderful. I could live between your legs Padmé. Down here tasting you forever."

She cried out at his erotic promises and rocked unstoppably against his mouth. His hushed words had breathed over her, up _into_ her. The pleasure. The _pleasure_. She was wet for a reason!

Then he firmly clamped his mouth back over her and drank her essence at its source. Caressing her thighs very gently with his hands as he went. Slipped his tongue right up into her.

Her once naïve husband had learnt well from her first tentative instructions, and his own creativity and imagination had seemed to fill in any blanks. And though her body had endured excruciating pain as a result, to bring his twins into the world…Having his head firmly occupied as he sucked her was reminding her just how worth it risking that pain was.

"Yes, yessssss. This will be my fourth Anakin!" she told him, her cries becoming closer together.

Suddenly he pressed his hardness to her thigh and she twitched between her legs. The way she could feel it against his tongue increased her excitement. Until his mouth abruptly pulled away.

"Anakin," she groaned in complaint.

But even as she parted her lips his fingers came up to stroke her.

"I promised every time tonight would be inside you," he reminded.

She threw her eyes opened and propped her feet up on the bed, catching his meaning immediately.

"Yes Ani," she told him, one of her bent knees falling to the side in blatant invitation.

She reached for his hardness, without even sitting up, and gave it a few tender strokes as he positioned himself. Then, hand wrapped around his base and her fingers gently tracing his full sacs, she stared him straight in the eye and relaxed herself. His fingers, still stroking her, felt how ready she was and slowly pushed inside.

Eyes locked they shared their pleasure as the penetrative act was once more committed.

"Padmé," he groaned.

Long and loud and so deep.

She reached out her hands and he immediately brought them up to rest on her knees. Then covered them with his own.

"Oh that feels wonderful," she told him softly.

With his thumbs he caressed her fingertips and palms very softly. And his throbbing muscle remained unmoving inside her. But the way it pounded with pumping blood, expanding her walls over and over was shooting unbearable longing throughout her.

"Ani," she whimpered, amazed that he could keep still for so long.

She started thrusting her hips down to take him in and then feel him pull out. It only took a brief movement to have him join her.

"You look so beautiful," he told her, prodding her with his length.

Her cries were almost repetitive now as he satisfied her with bliss. And they became more so as he clasped her hands, the tops of her thighs, her knees, tightly. Only to open them up even more. So he could disappear even deeper into her.

"Padmé," he whispered, their eyes never having left one another.

What was happening as their bodies copulated once more was almost as intense as the look that had never broken. She loved it. Her own name coming from his lips. Even as he satisfied them both with his slow, ground-shattering movements. All he could say was her name.

"Ani," she smiled back, letting her legs now fall wide open.

She tugged her hands away from his and reached for her breasts. Massaged them tenderly. She loved watching his gaze fall down to them.

"Yes Ani," she moaned in appreciation. "Watch me touch myself. For you, Ani. Watch me touch myself for you."

She loved how his breathing noticeably increased and his thrusts became a little faster. She caressed the firm lumps, thumbing her nipples back up for him.

"Look how excited only you can make me. Fill me up Ani."

Her womb twitched in eager anticipation.

"Make me shatter like only you can," she whispered finally to him.

His hands reached down and covered her breasts as his eyes returned firmly to hers.

"Padmé why do you say such things? I'll be finished before you and won't be able to finish you."

Even as he sadly murmured it his hands massaged her breasts and he moved frantically inside her. She lifted her feet and wrapped her legs loosely around his waist. She let her feet press firmly at his buttocks, forcing him deeper. And deeper he could be felt.

"Then you'll just get hard again and we'll have each other once more. But I'm pretty close for you Ani."

He freed one breast and put his hand down to where his thick firm arousal was repetitively assaulting her.

"Yes. Yes Padmé. Come with me Padmé," he pleaded, even as he started rubbing at her hot spots.

She touched herself, he touched her, he filled her. He moved within her and made her wet. He forced her legs open by desiring her.

And he filled her with his satiated appetite as she arched her back and reached a climax in his arms.

---

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 8

"Three years," Anakin groaned dejectedly.

It didn't come out as a groan though. And it wouldn't for three long years.

"Is there no way to accelerate the process?" Padmé asked the doctor calmly.

The medic carefully shook his head.

"It takes three years to grow the organs, and then there's only a week in which to implant them. So they have to be grown especially."

Padmé nodded and sat back in her chair thoughtfully.

Anakin, on the other hand, was holding back from speaking. His complaint seconds before had reminded him of how he sounded to the rest of the world. And he'd changed over the past few days. Ever since he'd started going into the new room where his loved ones saw him for who he was and heard his voice with the emotion he injected. He no longer wanted to sound like the heartless bodyguard. So from him, silence reigned.

"And then is that it? What happens once they're implanted?" Padmé asked clinically.

"There is a necessary three month secluded period – for rehabilitation. The patient can't leave the confined oxygen-pure environment."

There was a quick glance shot in Anakin's direction but no more. She was the conductor of this meeting. And all information was addressed to her. In another time, Anakin would have been outraged for being ignored. He wouldn't admit to feeling it, but there was a little there right now. He understood how he looked, how removed he was from the world, but it was his body. Still, he let Padmé handle it. She seemed to know all the questions to ask anyway.

"Order them," Padmé said quietly.

But very confidently. Stern. Requiring immediate action.

The doctor hesitated and squirmed a little in his chair.

"M'lady, the cost is substantial –"

"He will be able to live without the suit at all, correct?"

"Well, yes but –"

"And he will be able to subject his body to all the activities he could before, even those most strenuous physical ones?"

"Of course but –"

"Then order them today," Padmé commanded.

"But milady it can cost up to eighty thousand daktaris. Per lung!"

Padmé reached over and pushed a button on her desk.

"Would you see to it that the good doctor has one hundred and sixty thousand credits transferred from my personal account to that which he specifies on his exit please?"

The doctor's eyes widened in disbelief.

"I'll need a skin sample, to begin the process," he finally managed to say as Padmé returned to her comfortable position in her large chair.

She turned to Anakin and softly commanded

"Go now."

He nodded once and the doctor rose to his feet.

"I will cover whatever costs are incurred for you to begin your journey to the facility today with that sample," Padmé offered.

Not offered. Ordered. And Anakin was reminded once more of how much he loved her.

As he went to follow the doctor from the door he turned to her. He didn't want her to hear him like this, but some things had to be said before they could return to the privacy of their sterile chamber.

"Do not leave your office milady. I will be back shortly and will inform security to be watching extra carefully."

Padmé nodded curtly, forever business like outside their home, and returned her attention to a data pad on her desk as Anakin let the door shut behind him.

---

Anakin stopped outside Padmé's office door and bore his considerable gaze down on her secretary.

"Y-yes?" the young woman trembled, terrified of him.

Normally he'd be frustrated because everyone judged him so much on his physical appearance. But right now he didn't mind, it would make what he was about to say seem that much more serious. Especially as he rarely spoke to anyone.

"A whole battalion up here to protect her. Now," he seemed to bark.

She ducked her head and he left her, assured temporarily by the force that Padmé's safety wasn't at risk.

Just in case he kept his feelings focused on her office. Even as he made his way behind the doctor to the docking bay, his awareness was centred on the light of his life. She was a little annoyed at his over-protectiveness when so many armed soldiers filed into her office, but content to focus on her work.

He climbed into the waiting speeder beside the only other person that had seen him as the man he now was. His doctor, Padmé's very well-paid employee, carefully pulled out into the Coruscant traffic. Anakin scrutinised the driver warily as he accelerated with the cautiousness of a person double what must be his age.

"Why do you drive so slowly?" Anakin's voice asked.

He was genuinely curious but the sound came out tinged with accusation.

It was harder to remain concentrated on Padmé as the physical distance between them increased and at that moment his ability to focus on her winked out. He reached out to touch his comlink. Just to make sure it was there and she could talk to him.

Now it was just him and the slow-moving doctor. The sluggish journey was definitely not what he had in mind. The time Padmé was away from him would only be longer and he didn't trust even a whole battalion to protect her as well as he could.

"I don't want to harm you," the doctor said calmly.

"The air rush doesn't effect me," Anakin quickly replied confusedly.

"I wasn't talking about the air. I wouldn't want to get you into an accident."

There was a long pause of silence from the black guardian.

"She obviously cares for you. She has had a bedroom built beside her home for you, with a decon unit for someone to join you. And now she is paying an obscene amount of money to return your long-term health. I would not wish to harm something so precious to her."

Anakin's eyes widened behind his mask even as their own behaviour washed over him. The past long evenings with Padmé had been so fulfilling he hadn't stopped to consider the trail of evidence they left.

And she was paying so many credits for _his_ company, this man suspected.

"Blast," he muttered.

It was so soft it never left the confines of his darkened helmet but the feeling was there.

She'd talked to his doctor about how she could touch him too. This man knew. Knew about their relationship.

His heart gave a tiny flutter as he was silently thankful the twins were well hidden in their apartment. The news that they had a relationship was not nearly as bad as the news that they had two very tiny babies.

"Doctor-patient privilege, my silence is assured," came a guarantee from beside him.

Anakin couldn't help but remain stiff against his seat back.

"She is an incredibly kind woman who is swiftly moving us to a strong form of compassionate republic. I would not harm her by revealing your secret."

With that they pulled up inside the medical centre's docking bay. Anakin allowed himself to be accompanied to the hyperbaric chamber where he could disrobe. The doctor raised an eyebrow at him as he unclipped his helmet and started tugging at his gloves without a hint of his previous shame.

"What is it?" Anakin asked.

The sound of his own softer voice reminded him of how he could now share himself with Padmé. Even though he was confined to his suit a lot of the day, he felt like a human being again. Young, in love, and existing with the possibility of not only being consumed by her presence, but her body too.

The change in him was obvious to the doctor. The physician gave a genuine smile and reached for his tools.

"Lets get this over with."

Wincing, Anakin had to channel the force to further numb the area as first a small patch of skin, and then a blood sample, were removed from his upper thigh.

It was over quickly but he had to sit for some time as a bacta treatment was applied to his thigh to heal the emerging wound.

In the silence he had enough time to calm his racing thoughts and remember who he was.

"We are not together," he told the doctor quietly, looking directly into his eyes.

Anakin's fingers moved across the man's face and he tried very hard to change the man's perceptions. It took almost a minute as the doctor stopped what he was doing and eyed him curiously.

"I was so sure," his doctor muttered as he turned away and started entering details into a datapad.

When he was facing Anakin again the young Jedi tried once more to protect himself.

"Chancellor Amidala would never compromise her position for an errant Jedi," he persuaded.

Apparently that was more likely.

"Chancellor Amidala would never compromise her position for a Jedi," the doctor nodded as if that made sense.

Content that their wonderful secret wasn't about to get out, Anakin focused his attention on his pulsing leg.

"Can I go now?" he asked anxiously.

"No, you have to wait here for that to heal before you can go outside again. It will be a few hours."

Anakin scrunched his eyes tight, frustrated.

"Could you hand me my belt please?"

He held out his hand then fished the com out from a small pouch.

"What's wrong?" came Padmé's soft voice immediately.

"I have to be here a few more hours. Are you alright?"

He shifted on the bed and looked down at his leg.

"I'm fine. I've got enough protection, don't worry."

"Alright, well I'm here if you need me."

They ended their call without any more platitudes. Anakin was with the doctor and Padmé was surrounded by the soldiers he had sent, they couldn't say "I love you" without any more people finding out about them.

He put his comlink down beside him and nodded when the doctor left him alone.

Now he could focus on the bright red skin and try to speed up its healing with the force.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 9

**This chapter contains adult, NC-17 scenes**

**---**

_Chapter Nine_

It was less than twelve hours later when Anakin started coughing. It was the middle of the night and in their pressurised chamber they were curled together in slumber. Pressed together from thigh to shoulder, Padmé's face buried in the back of Anakin's neck.

But they both woke to the hacking of Anakin's lungs.

Padmé could literally feel the harsh vibrations beneath her palms and against her chest.

Her head rested on his shoulder, sleepily trying to work out the sudden worry that was making her stomach feel heavy. It took a moment for the seriousness of the situation to fully register in her consciousness.

When it did she immediately sat up and rolled him onto his back. Her hand scrambled for the panel to bring up the lights. Soon she was looking down intently into his eyes. Her fingers fretfully running over the length of his jerking chest.

"That doesn't sound good," she worried.

He shook his head and squeezed his eyelids shut as another bout seized him.

"I'm going to call your doctor," Padmé immediately declared.

He wanted to fight it, he'd already spent far too much of his day with that man. Then a thought struck him: coughing meant something was wrong with his lungs, his incredibly fragile lungs. The ones that would have to be very carefully sustained until he got his new ones in three years.

If something happened to them and he was seriously ill or worse, killed, that would leave Padmé and Leia and Luke alone.

And he would be without them.

He immediately stopped reaching out, and didn't prevent her from activating a com link.

"Would you be able to come now? Anakin's coughing quite viciously," he heard her explain quietly.

His hand reached out and grasped for hers. He hadn't been sick since he'd become – suited. He actually feared something could be really wrong.

Padmé's hand reached out and enclosed around his. Even though it was no longer his flesh hand, he could feel the pressure of her squeezing fingertips registering as impulses where the hand joined his own nerves. It calmed him.

"He'll be here soon. You'll be alright," she tried to assure.

For once he didn't believe her. There was a terrified kind of panic hiding behind her eyes.

"You should – get dressed," he tried to smile for her sake.

It didn't work. The pause mid sentence to drag in breath only deepened her frown. She stayed right where she was beside him, feeling his forehead and chin with her hands.

"Please," Anakin entreated.

His hand reached up and traced the curve of her breast meaningfully.

"I thought this was only for me."

He watched with satisfaction as she tried not to shudder beneath his touch.

"That's really the least of our worries right now," Padmé tried to berate him.

Unsuccessfully it would seem. She had a small smile creeping up onto her face that she couldn't hide, and he saw it.

He was just opening his mouth to catch her out, when he had to sit up and lean forward as another round of coughs broke out. He could literally feel an almost scraping sensation at his back. A painful one that was spreading out from one point and encompassing almost half his chest.

Her soft hand slid over his back. If for no reason other than she was Padmé, her touch seemed to take away some of the most blinding pain. He made a sound of appreciation and leaned into her, grateful for the warmth.

After a minute the dragging sensation at the back of his throat ceased and he was left trying to gasp in breath.

"I wish they would hurry," she worried.

Loving hands reached into his hair and started stroking it back. Closing his eyes he briefly leaned further into her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't be afraid," he soothed, his voice husky from his almost raw throat.

Resting his head on her shoulder he recognized the irony that she was more worried about his body than he was. Her arms slipped around him too, and he could feel her cheek resting on his head.

"Three little words I hope never to hear again," he heard her whisper into his hair.

Anakin obviously wasn't supposed to catch them.

"Why?" he couldn't resist asking.

"Last time you said them we were about to be executed."

He frowned, thinking back to that day. Just what she didn't need to think about right now: war and the threat of death.

"Last time," he corrected softly. "You told me you loved me."

She softly snorted. The air ran over the short hairs on his head and he could feel it across his scalp. Invigorating him like her laughter did. Trying to distract her he tickled his fingers up and down her back.

"Now, are you going to get dressed?"

He tried to keep his breathing steady and fight off the coming burst he could feel. If she was reminded again of his worsening condition the doctor may actually enter and witness a sight Anakin would rather keep private. Her gloriously naked body.

For a moment Padmé eyed him warily, then reached out for her nightgown and tugged it on. Anakin could almost sigh in relief, content that her modesty would not be intruded upon because his body had decided to fall apart.

"Happy?" she teased.

"Yes. Thank you."

He couldn't hold out any longer and burst into a series of deeply seated coughs that couldn't deny just how sick he was becoming.

"It will be alright," he grinned alarmingly when they'd settled down.

"That's optimistic," she dryly replied.

Smirking, Anakin pulled his now clothed Padmé back into his arms. With a sigh he rested his head on her shoulder and settled in to wait for the doctor to appear. He knew everything would be just fine – they were together after all.

"I've lost all my limbs, had third degree burns to seventy percent of my body, lost half the capacity of my lungs, lost all of my hair, I'm confined to a pressurised suit – and I still spent last night making you shatter in my arms."

His smile was genuine as he pressed his lips to the unblemished skin of her neck.

"I'm inclined to believe this will work out too."

She shifted in his arms and held him closer. He could half-hear a mumble along the lines of "I suppose," but didn't question her. They remained in silence, Anakin trying to steady his breathing to synchronise with the steady rate of Padmé's. As they sat there quietly, Padmé's legs moved, obviously trying to prevent a cramp. They both gasped as he too moved to accommodate her, only to find himself pressed up against the warmth he'd been buried deep inside only hours earlier.

They pulled apart, eyes meeting with laughter that couldn't be suppressed. Anakin rolled his hips, deliberately teasing her and grinning at the mimicking response.

Her eyes raked down his body quite deliberately, lingering in his lap.

"Will you be getting dressed too or would you prefer the doctor saw you as I did?"

"He might not see that if you don't get off me."

She cocked her head confusedly while he leaned forward and whispered into her ear "He wouldn't see anything if I was buried deep inside you."

With a yelp Padmé struggled out of his lap. His urge to laugh disappeared as he felt the writhing pain coming on once more. He quickly held out his hand and Padmé placed the cloth material of Jedi sleep pants in them.

At that moment the communicator near the door rung too.

---

Padmé turned her head to the doorway and quickly hurried over, barely giving Anakin time to slip into the dark fabric. His harsh, hacking coughs started up again, and for the first time Padmé was glad someone was going to invade their private sanctuary. Because she wanted, _needed_ to know that Anakin was all right. And the way he was rasping as if he was still wearing that blasted suit did not sound good at all.

Under her fingers she commanded the door open, and found a freshly decontaminated doctor on the other side. Not Anakin's physician, that man was taking his genetic samples to an organ growth facility. But his second in command, a Twi'lek who had often worked in conjunction with the more familiar practitioner. At this moment she didn't care if it was Obi-Wan himself, as long as they could heal Anakin.

"That doesn't sound good," the female noted.

The questioning look she sent Padmé didn't go unnoticed, and the co-Chancellor wished she'd thought to bring a robe into their bedroom. Still, that couldn't be helped now, and the attention of the blue-hued woman turned back to the rasping, half-naked bodyguard.

"What's wrong with him? Is it serious?" Padmé demanded, trying to remain business-like and impersonal but failing terribly.

The doctor set down her medkit on the bedside and took out a device, pressing it to Anakin's back as he breathed laboriously. She made a few humming noises then moved the blinking node to his chest, watching the readings.

"Breathe deeply," she commanded.

Padmé hovered nervously behind, her anxious eyes flitting over Anakin's pained features. Was it something she'd done? Had she not decontaminated thoroughly enough? Had one of the babies introduced bacteria into this room?

Five minutes went past as the Twi'lek calmly assessed all of Anakin's symptoms. A few times her eyes flicked from her recognisable patient to his even more famous companion.

The observations didn't go unnoticed and Padmé crossed her arms over her chest protectively. Again she wished she had something to cover up and look more respectable. This doctor was going to leave with the information that the Hero With No Fear wasn't dead, and that he was half naked in the middle of the night with one of the galaxy's leaders.

_In the scheme of things that is nothing_ Padmé told herself firmly. _His health is more important than any salacious gossip she could produce._

"Lie back please," the doctor finally instructed.

Anakin held out his hand in the first showing of weakness and Padmé immediately felt ridiculous. He was obviously worried and here she'd been contemplating tabloid reports. Walking around the doctor now perched on the side of their bed, she took her husband's cybernetic hand in her own.

"You'll be ok," she whispered softly.

His hand squeezed hers tightly, a subtle show that revealed only to her how frightened he was. Padmé quickly leaned over, placing her other hand on the skin of his shoulder to give it a gentle massage. Reassuring him with her touch, and hoping he could feel her love.

"What's wrong?" she demanded.

The doctor unpacked a mask and some small tubes labelled with chemical compounds.

"You have a mild infection in your throat that your artificial lungs have no capacity to filter."

She placed the mask over his face and told him to breathe regularly.

"A minute of this anti-bacterial air should eliminate the contaminant and the coughing will stop."

Padmé shifted her fingers in her husband's hand, loving the way he twined his warm digits more possessively around hers. Their eyes locked and Anakin seemed to be screaming the words 'I love you' at her without moving his lips or making a sound. The mask covered half his face as he tried to breathe in deep lungfuls of the medicated gas. Reminding her of the awful mask he had to wear outside their room. And how different he was when they were in here. When he was nothing but her lover.

"How did he get the infection?"

It was taking all her strength not to run her fingers along the small lengths of his hair. She wanted the doctor to leave, and take the blasted mask with her. So she could sink down and capture his lips. So she could run her hands over his skin to remind herself he was still with her. So she could ultimately surround his body and once more take him as her own.

"Probably when he was in our offices and out of his suit today. The decontamination chamber here at your home is much more thorough because it has to account for small children, so it is logical that it is ours that was the culprit."

A huge sigh of relief begged to be expelled from Padmé's lungs. Not the babies then, that was good.

"All done," the doctor finished, pulling the mask off and turning to pack up her equipment.

Padmé looked down at his pale lips, and was almost overcome by the urge to touch them with her own. He was breathing at regular intervals once more, healthy enough to be loved. She found his loving gaze with her own, her head dipping almost unconsciously making it clear she meant to kiss him.

His sharp jaw clenched and shook minutely, just enough to pull her out of her haze. His eyes shifted to the doctor and then back to her. Padmé blinked, looking down to her hand as he squeezed it again. Nodding in understanding she stood, determined to set the doctor on her way.

"I am lucky the Chancellor was nearby to call for help," Anakin murmured, breaking away from Padmé's gaze.

With a small grin flirting at the corners of her lips she watched the doctor pause, his fingers subtly waving.

"Very lucky," the young doctor seemed to agree then made to leave.

The moment the door had shut behind her Padmé fled back into his loving arms. Taking him into a deeply tender embrace she pressed herself as close as she could without hurting him. A deep sob choked out of her at the thought that it could have been something more. The thought of losing him terrified her, and she'd never been more confronted with it than just now.

For a moment they sat in silence. Anakin rested his head in the crook of her neck, disappearing into the curls that loosely hung around her shoulders, and she anxiously ran her fingers up and down his naked back. Trying to reassure herself that he really was alright, that his coughing, and the threat to his fragile body, was gone.

"Lie back," she murmured, lowering him to the bed beneath them.

---

Anakin watched in silence as Padmé mouthed a wet trail down his sides. Her soft tongue rasping with the gentle sucking that carefully avoided his lung controls. Darting back out into the middle once she'd passed the black box. When she teased over his navel he knew what she was going to do. And groaned.

"Padmé," came out long and low as he fell onto his back.

Her deft hands slipped underneath the waistband of his pants and slowly began tugging them off. Mechanical fingers whirred as they fisted into the austere sheets of their bed. The feeling of Padmé's experienced fingers slipping beneath him and cupping his buttocks was too arousing.

Then her mouth moved down. He rose up, just enough to support his weight on his elbows and look down at her. The site of her dark curls spilling over his powerful thighs almost drove him wild. She used her teeth – nipping at the rough hairs of his groin. Teasing him.

"Do it," he begged.

Naughty eyes looked up at him, promising so much as her lips parted. Were wetted by her pink tongue. Then glanced down to where a pale thick length jutted from the nest of blonde hairs and slipped over it.

She licked and teased her practised wifely mouth until he was about to scream.

"Suck it in, please, Padmé!" he anxiously implored.

And she did just that.

---

Padmé quietly moaned as she welcomed Anakin's demanding hardness into her mouth. With her hand she gestured for him to thread one of his hands through her hair.

That was all the encouragement he needed. Guiding her to move with him he probed her throat with his desperate length. And she loved it. The feeling of her young husband losing his self-control to her was so satisfying. It allowed her to squeeze the muscled behind she loved, sink her fingers into it and knead his hot flesh while pulling that generous shaft deeper inside her.

_Oh, yes, Ani_ she internally appreciated, covering him with her tongue and mouth for all she was worth.

His silky skin slipping back and forth in her mouth.

Their gazes were locked to one another in an intense link. Padmé could see him struggling to hold back, to keep from rushing his climax too early. She had no such plans, and wanted him, here, and now, and splashing into her throat.

---

He sat up so he could free both hands and cupped her hot cheeks. Staring down at her stretched lips in agonised desire as she worked her soft mouth on him for all she was worth. Anakin cupped her chin and held her there as his climax began to approach. His thrusting was programmed, no longer his own will as he strived to reach a climax – something he'd only ever experienced in Padmé's arms.

This time was no different. It came screaming out of him at full place. He struggled to keep his eyes open, watching her beautiful throat struggle to gulp it all down.

When he thought she could take no more he released her. But her mouth hungered for his salty taste and pulled back only a moment to encourage

"Give me more Anakin,"

before she lowered herself back on.

His eyelids fluttered closed. Forced into ecstasy by her soft entreaty, he rested his hand against her throat and mindlessly rasped his fingers over it. He could feel her gulping all the sticky seed he was producing into her belly.

Scalding hot jets fired into her welcoming mouth until he had no more to give and he collapsed in exhaustion.

Feeling a very content Padmé curl up under his arm and whisper

"Good night _Anakin_," with much self-satisfaction, he drifted off.

---

The next evening Padmé grasped a handful of her own hair out of the way, allowing Ellé's careful hands to sculpt another section. She glanced away from the careful directions of her handmaiden, into the large mirror in front of her. Setting eyes on a dark hand waving back and forth in the air and watching the bright shapes drift after it as if on an air current.

Anakin was playing with the twins. The pair of infants were lying on her bedcovers, laughing as he amused them. The floating toys were a regular sight – his favourite game to keep them happy. But like all other times, it was a silent game, and it was that little fact she regretted the most.

"Talk to them," she requested from across the room, where she was seated at her dressing table.

He looked up, the dark shields that protected his eyes angling towards her mirrored gaze.

"No," that dark voice refused.

"You're not going to talk to them all night?" she prompted with a knowing smirk.

His firm, no-nonsense reply surprised her.

"I'm coming with you."

Padmé's head whipped around, lucky that Ellé had just finished tucking in the last part.

"No you're not, it's too dangerous. You haven't fully recovered and I _won't_ risk your health."

"And _I _won't risk your safety. I'm coming with you."

"Please," she quietly begged. "Stay home with the twins, this dinner will have plenty of security. Jedi."

"Not good enough," he growled.

She watched Ellé brushing back a loose hair, waiting until it was pinned before she rose.

"Please Anakin. I wouldn't forgive myself if you got sick and something worse happened."

Carefully she rested her hand on his shoulder, wishing he wasn't in his suit. So she could run her fingers through his hair. Sift all the strands as she caressed his head, the easiest way to soothe him.

"You would destroy me if I didn't go and you were hurt," came the terse, bitter-sounding return.

Padmé studied him though there was no way to see his features. Instead she analysed the different cues she was slowly getting used to. The bracing of his legs. The tensing of his muscles beneath her palm. His fist clenching into the bedspread.

"You need to stay home and rest. You're the most precious thing in my life…"

Her heart stumbled at the thought of his health deteriorating, of having to face the possibility of – being without him. She slowly fell forward, resting her cheek on his shoulder and slipping her arms around his waist. Trying not to show that she was choking up.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you Anakin."

---

The dark creature hated her associating him with the intense young man who was her husband. But just this once he didn't want to wait until they were alone. His arms encircled her and pulled her gently into him. Not minding the handmaiden. Not minding his body. Not even minding the little toys that came to settle by a disappointed Luke and Leia.

Just holding Padmé. Soothing her.

He couldn't bear to let her out of his sight. Knowing what people had tried to do to her in the past. Knowing the destructive horror he was capable of when she was threatened. For his own sanity he needed to be with her. At her side and ready to defend her. Even if he and his lungs wasn't yet fully restored.

"I can't wait three years and hope no one tries to hurt you."

He wished he could turn his head, just a little. To press his cheek to hers. Or whisper intimately into her ear. Tuck her head beneath his chin and reassure her even. Instead he had to settle for sounding like a dictatorial droid just at the point Padmé was emotionally unstable.

A groan of repressed anger threatened to emerge but he suppressed it. Struggling to keep his focus on her. How beautiful and vulnerable she could be when they were together.

His fingers instead stroked softly at the middle of her back until she pulled away. Looked him directly in the eye as if assessing something. Even though he knew she couldn't see his eyes as he could see hers.

_You have to let me come with you_ he silently pleaded.

"Alright," she conceded.

For a brief moment she leant into his shoulder once more, an intimate touch between separated husband and wife. Waiting for a moment until his hand brushed against her spine, quietly confirming their agreement before she let him go. She left it at that and disappeared from her family's view to manoeuvre into her gown for this evening.

---

Padmé nodded politely as the next dignitary stepped forward. The last one to enter the grand reception and wasn't he glad about that. The man took up her hand and gently kissed the back of it. Making Anakin's skin crawl. He almost shuddered physically, and it took all his effort to keep still, to remain behind her and pretend nothing was wrong. From where he stood he could almost see that polite smile that surely remained on her beautiful lips.

_This_ was what he hated more than anything. _This_ was why she didn't want him to come. Because he was standing behind her seething as he hadn't done since Palpatine was alive. He knew his beloved could feel it without even having to turn around.

That someone else could touch her, could almost think he would be able to court her, irked Anakin. He was Padmé's husband before anything else, yet he had to wait here and just watch. As if from afar, with no power to intervene.

"Would you do me the honour of dancing with me, m'lady?" the Prince of a nothing world invited Padmé.

Anakin knew the moment the invitation had been issued she couldn't refuse. There were a dozen holonet cameras pointed at her and a galaxy watching. Needing to know that their beautiful co-chancellor wasn't heartless and aloof like Palpatine had been. His heart sunk as he felt her mind travelling the same road. Felt her hesitance but knew that it meant nothing. She had to do it. And he had to watch her.

Trapped in his own uncomfortable world of darkness he watched the woman he loved place her hand into another man's. She turned and shot Anakin a quick glance but nothing more. And it made him want to cry out in despair. This wasn't how it was supposed to be – when you were married the jealousy was supposed to disappear. Take the torment with it and leave you with one person to love and trust with your heart.

He watched that useless man slip his arm around Padmé as if she might fall in love with him, if only he could touch her in the right place. He closed his eyes, not able to bare it as he stood there, head of her security team, and did nothing. Just waited patiently for the chance to dismember anyone who tried to attack her. While she whirled around the packed dance floor of glittering couples, smiling at her companion. His heart longed to go to her. To do it himself. To press Padmé, the person he'd given his life to, whose babies he shared, into his chest and lose himself in her sparkling eyes.

Not stand on the sidelines and _watch._

_Of course I could do something._

A small grin quirked his lips for the first time that evening. Quietly he reached into the force and sent a shiver of awareness over her cheek. Like the faint brush of kiss he would place on the soft skin now, if only he weren't confined to this prison of his own making. And as he stretched out for her he felt his longing echo back. Padmé's wish to be laughing with him, swirling around in his arms was strong and it went a little way to calming his fears.

She turned briefly and shot him a smile. A private one, easily misinterpreted as a co-chancellor having fun. But Anakin knew and it lightened his dull evening like she would never believe.

Until the slime slipped his hand into the small of Padmé's back and pulled her a little closer. Like only husbands should do.

Yet all _Padmé's husband _could do was stand there and seethe. And delay his expression of normal human emotions until many more hours had passed. Hours in which people could claim her attention, laugh, jest, even flirt with her while he stood like a silent droid in the background. Separated from it all.

---

"You shouldn't feel threatened Anakin," Padmé quietly told her husband.

Their transport lifted from the shuttle bay once they were safely onboard and started towards their home. But one of the occupants was even more silent than usual. And that worried her. She peered through the small opening to glance at their driver and extra guard, confirming that they both had their eyes firmly on the traffic lanes ahead. Not exactly confident that they were in complete privacy, she made the decision that soothing Anakin was more important than being discovered. At this point anyway.

Her fingers reached out and took up his hand. Caressingly the tightly clenched fist with her thumb until it opened up. Since she couldn't see him, and knew he probably wouldn't talk until they were home, she decided to take up a dialogue herself.

"One day, about three years from now," the Chancellor quietly predicted. "You will attend one of these wretched functions with me. But instead of standing behind me and seething when another man has the – _audacity _– to ask me to dance –"

Padmé temporarily paused as a small smirk danced up on to her lips.

"Instead of just standing there, I suspect you'll just have to look at him and he'll scamper away. Then _you _can come dance with me instead."

The bodyguard of a man beside her shook his head. She felt like she was insulting him, but tonight had been just as distressing for her. A man – a _playboy_ – had had the impudence to insinuate that she would wish to be in his company and spend the night with him. It had disgusted – humiliated her. And added insult to injury to the already damaged ego of her once arrogantly proud husband who had stood silently by and said nothing.

He completed her like nothing else could and instead of acknowledging that they'd both kept their mouths shut and lived through that experience. It wasn't as if Padmé hadn't another, more pleasant ending for that distasteful scenario in her head.

"You could have done that this evening, if you wanted to," she softly offered. "I would have danced with you."

As predicted Anakin remained silent, but his fingers flexed. Slipped between hers and silently squeezed. And it was a promise she was coming to recognise. Of the words he would say, the emotions he would confess, the touches he would bestow – _When we're home_.

---

"Padmé," he quietly greeted.

The hunger couldn't be kept out of his voice as they fell together. His arms threading helplessly around her waist. The soft shift that flowed over her concealed nothing – from his intermittent sight or wandering hands.

Her loving hands cradled his head. Swallowing his kisses. Pressing into him until he fell back on the bed with his eyes fluttering closed.

"My Padmé," he mumbled.

It was hard to talk when her tongue was tangled around his own, but somehow the words managed to slip out anyway. Almost driving out the image from earlier. Of that slime touching his filthy lips against Padmé's wrist.

"I hated standing there watching – _that_," he told her.

Their lips slipped together again and again. And though he didn't mean to upset her, he had to say it. She had to know how much that had affected him.

But instead of upsetting her, it seemed to fuel her passion. Her fingers grasped strands of his hair and her hips shifted. Her knees parting until she straddled him.

Anakin groaned uncontrollably as his shaft brushed against her. Discovering that once again his hot, sexy wife was all alone with him. And she wasn't wearing underwear.

---

The rigidly thick shaft of her husband's want pressed against her. Sparking her hunger in a way no other man ever could.

"Oh Anakin," she whimpered.

Reaching down she hurriedly clasped his throbbing spear. His arms tightened around her, open palms pressing at her shoulder blades and coaxing her back into his chest.

"Please," he quietly groaned.

Their mouths joined once more. Parting only once so Padmé could torturously ask him

"ready?"

She couldn't hold back a smile as he tentatively brushed his tongue around the outside of her lips. Making a non-verbal reply his cock was already pounding out for him.

"Mmmm, My Anakin."

She lifted her hips for a moment – ass pointing up deliciously into the air behind her so Anakin could see. Her eyes followed his gaze, knowing she was tempting him. Feeling powerful as his hands followed, clasping her round cheeks and barely caressing the exposed middle.

His weeping manhood begged for attention as it continued to brush against her. Padmé's eyes closed for a moment, surrendering to the feeling of that silky yet angry thickness demanding notice. It brushed against her lower lips, begging her to open and fulfil him. Finally she couldn't take it anymore – her need was too great and his desire was clearly scrawled across his agonised features. Before he could beg she finally swallowed up his throbbing shaft. Throwing him back into the sheets just as he was coming up to meet her.

Letting his bulging want disappear with her powerful thrust.

"Is that good Ani?" she purred.

Unable to stop herself she squeezed her liquid thighs together. It made his features screw up, caught somewhere between pleasure and agony. Leaning down she put her lips to his ear, caressing the outer shell with her wet tongue. Then in a quite whisper the words

"What do you want to bet he's the size of a starfighter – small, maneuverable, and able to slip into any opening unnoticed."

Came out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

"Whereas you, my love, make it clear why Jedi shouldn't have wives."

Anakin didn't have enough working brain cells to stop and question her curious her words.

"You've got a cock the size of a star destroyer. Enormous. Forcing everyone to bend to its will. And able to thrust through any defence… Oh! Ah – AHH! Anakin! Baby! You're splitting me open!"

She pulled away and looked him in the eye. Her dirty words now flowing out in a steady stream as his length was showered with all the pleasure she could give it.

"Oh that's right. Give me all that Jedi cock," she encouraged.

Watching as his metallic finger stroked hesitantly down her stomach. Trying to distract her.

"Stop it," he quietly begged but she didn't gratify him.

"Oh I can't, you know I can't think when you're hard."

His fingers brushed against her ass, presumably hoping to disgust her just enough to dampen her burning blaze of need into a manageable fire.

Instead she captured his wandering hand and pressed it against her tight asshole.

"Don't tease Anakin."

She quieted down for a few moments, giving him time to think it had passed. Feeling his climax approaching as he hardened further.

"Maybe I'll wake up to find you…"

She licked the vulnerable corner of his mouth. The husband moaned unintelligibly. Thrusting his hips up demandingly.

She watched his eyes stray down, noting her swollen breasts swaying temptingly. The hard nipples jutting out, demanding a mouth suckle them. She touched her finger to his mouth, allowing his wet tongue to lick it then dragging it across her sensitive nubs. Not having to look down to feel the milk trickle.

"Please," she quietly implored.

Anakin's mouth had latched on in a second. His hand splaying across her shoulder blades and pulling her in closer. Just as his thumb slipped down from her belly button. To press at her raw nub.

Padmé choked on the sensation. Her position of power seceded to her youthful lover as his fingers played her deftly. Drawing her desire out of her in a wet rush of heat that slipped between the harsh dragging of his rigid metal fingers. Small droplets of liquid were lapped up by his rapacious tongue. As they fell from soft peaks topping off heavy round bulges that tended to his every need.

Even as she got lost to everything but his eyes looking up at her, she looked after him. Her body's tender opening welcomed the thick pulsing inside her that was growing every moment. As she gently rode him, he let go her breasts and removed the fingers from her mound. Bringing the glistening digits to his mouth and sucked on them, making sure she watched how he enjoyed the taste of her lust.

Then Anakin put a finger to her lips and looked up into her eyes while their bodies continued to grind together.

"Just tell me that you love me," he quietly begged. "That's all I need."

Padmé looked down into the depths of his deep blue eyes.

"I love you," she freely admitted.

Beneath her his back arched at the simple sound of those words. His shaft springing to attention as she watched a hard orgasm wash over him. Hot seed being drawn out in powerful spurts by her coaxing until she was so flooded with it, the overflow streamed down her open thighs.

As he finished he didn't withdraw. Didn't even soften. Padmé watched in delight as he flipped her onto her back and just kept going. Pumping her soft folds with the abundance of his thickness.


End file.
